Open Wounds
by WhiteRozePetals
Summary: What's with this girl? 2 people inside of her? What with the beads on her hand? it's all confusing. What happened to her when she ran away from Akito? How come she's back? Some many questions, will they everget answered? *it's better then it sounds* R
1. Chapter 1 The New Girl

**

* * *

**

**This was Previously named A Girl Named Twilight but now It's renamed as Open Wounds. **

* * *

**The New Girl**

**Twilight's P.o.v.**

I gazed around the room nervously as the teacher introduced me.

"Miss. Would you please tell your name to the class."

_Oh…god…how am I gonna do this?…_ I snapped out of my thoughts.

I looked at all the students faces and stuttered "Umm…It's…Twilight."

"Miss. Twilight would you tell the class your last name?"

"I Don't have a last name." I answered.

"Alright then…Why don't you take the empty seat next to Honda Tohru and Sohma Yuki."

_Did she just say Sohma?… _I froze. _Oh…God he's gonna recognize me…This was such a bad idea…If I knew he goes to this school…then I wouldn't have enrolled into this school…But it's also been over 5 years so everything should be okay…?_

I gulped, and walked towards the empty seat, my long silver-gray hair streaming behind me, I was hoping he wouldn't recognize me.

Sohma Yuki looked at me for awhile, confused. After awhile he seemed to give up and turn his attention back to the teacher.

I sighed out of relief and tried to keep my thoughts on the class but they kept straying to the fact that there was a Sohma in this school.

The bell rang for next hour. Only a one more till lunch. I walked through the hall ways hearing whispers about me.

_"Woah look at her hair!"_

_"It's gray like an old person's!!"_

_"Her skin is as white as snow!!"_

_"Her eyes have no color at all!!"_

_"Look at those weird beads that are wrapped around her hand."_

I tried to ignore all the comments. I entered the class room and their was Sohma Yuki again.

He looked up.

I looked down at the floor and went over to the teacher and asked her where I should sit. And of course it was by Sohma Yuki! I sat besides him again, I could tell when he was looking at me, I had this uncomfortably feeling.

_I should act normal otherwise he'll expect something…Okay…Girl do what you would do if you where in your other school…_

Sohma Yuki was staring at my again…And I told myself I was gonna have to speak to him sooner or later so I snapped my head around, my silver-gray hair flinging in my face.

"Would you PLEASE stop staring at me. It's annoying!" I couldn't believe I had said that.

He just stared for a minute then murmured. "Oh sorry, Didn't mean to stare." He looked down at his desk as if he was embarrassed.

I sighed, _Atleast he won't be staring at me every second…_

The bell rang for lunch.I hurried threw the hallways. I reached the lunch room and got a tray of food. I had no idea where to sit, I just kinda stood their until this girl with brown hair came up to me.

"Hi! Um…Your new Right?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Why don't you come sit with us." She gestured to a table with two other girls.

"Okay?" She led the way there.

She waved at the girl wearing all black. "This is Hanimiji or just Hana-" She turned to the blonde.

"And this is Arisa, And I'm Tohru."

"Hi." I said weakly.

"You're the New Kid right?" The girl Arisa asked, she seemed to be looking me over.

I nodded.

"Well…Your welcome here!"

"Thanks?" I sat down next to Tohru.

"Why do you have those strange beads wrapped around your hand?" The girl, Hana asked me, she was pointing at the silver beads that where wrapped around my right wrist, twice and then they made an X on the back of my hand, then came out and circled my middle finger.

"Umm…"

Then Tohru stood up from the table and waved at someone yelling, "KYO!!YUKI!!OVER HERE!!"

I sighed of relief glad to get off the subject of my beads then I froze realizing something,

"Hey Tohru! Whose this?"

_There's two of THEM!?!_

_

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Twilight

**Meeting Twilight**

**Yuki's P.o.v**.

I looked at the girl, Twilight…Why does she look so familiar…She sounds familiar too…

Twilight looked up at Kyo, "I-I'm-"

I cut her off, "Twilight, Right?"

Kyo looked at me. "How do you know, You damn rat!"

I sighed, "Because, you stupid cat, we have two classes together, That I know of."

"Ummm…Excuse me?"

We looked at Twilight.

"What?!" Kyo snapped, Twilight shrank back.

"KYO!!" Arisa said dangerously, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCARE THE GIRL!!" Arisa yelled.

"WHO SAYS I'M SCARING HER!!" Kyo yelled back.

Arisa was now standing, "I SAY YOU SCARED HER!!"

I bent down to meet Twilight at eye level.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded.

I cocked my head to side.

"You seem familiar. Do I know you?"

"N-No...I-I don't think s-so..." Twilight stuttered.

"Hmph...Well don't mind Kyo over there...He is just and idiot."

"HEY!! COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU GIRLY-BOY!!" Kyo yelled across the room.

I sighed, then straighten, I stalked over to him.

"Your an idiot." I simply said in his face.

"THAT'S IT YOUR GOING DOWN TODAY!!"

I sighed.

"Don't you ever get sick of saying that?" I turned from him and went back over to Twilight.

"COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN RAT!!"

I just ignored him.

"So how you liking your first day of school?"

She just stared at me and then finally mumbled, "It's ok...I guess."

"Hey Prince why don't you give the girl some space!" Arisa yelled at me.

I straighten and sighed, "I was just curious." Then smiled at Twilight "If you need any help finding your classes. I'd be glad to help."

She nodded slowly.

I turned my attention to Tohru.

"How'd you do on your math test?"

Tohru thought for moment and then said, "Oh I did great! All thanks to you helping me study!"

I smiled at her, "I'm glad then, But I have to go to a Student Council meeting after school so I won't be able to walk home with you."

Tohru smiled, "That's ok!"

_Ding_

_Ding_

I turned to Twilight, "That's the bell for next hour. Um...What class do you have next?"

She thought for minute, "I think it's math.

I smiled knowing that's my next class, "Looks like we have that class together too. I'll show you there. Ok?"

She smiled unsure of herself.

"Ok." Twilight replied after awhile.


	3. Chapter 3 Hakumei

**How you pronouce Hakumei (HA-COO-ME)**

**

* * *

**

**Hakumei **

**Twilight's P.o.v.**

Sohma Yuki and I didn't say a word to each other on the way to class. I was way too nervous…

_He knows… something about me…I could tell…He was trying to remember…This is bad real bad…_

"Here we are." Sohma Yuki announced as we got to a room.

I blinked, "Ah…Thank you."

I stepped into the room and all the students turned and stared at me.

I hurried over to the teacher and asked where to sit.

This time I get to sit in _front_ of Sohma Yuki.

_Why do I always have to sit by Sohma Yuki!…_

Sohma Yuki and I don't have to next class together which was a relief.

But when I walked into the class I saw Sohma Kyo!

Arisa and Tohru where there so that made things a little better.

I sat between Tohru and Sohma Kyo.

Just like Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyo kept staring at me.

Finally it was the end of the class but as I was heading for the door someone called from behind me.

"HEY! YOU COME BACK HERE!"

I turned around only to see Sohma Kyo calling me back into the class room. He walked over to me.

_Do I have to deal with you right now…I'm not feeling well…_

"Hey, you!"

"I have a name!" I snapped angrily.

"Whatever."

I was steaming now.

"MY NAME IT NOT 'YOU' OR 'WHATEVER'!!" I screamed as I stomped out into the hallway.

"Wait!" Kyo swerved around me and I was trying to get by and we ended up bumping into each other.

_Oh shit!…_

Sohma Kyo was stunned, and obviously confused that there was no transformation.

I took off running down the hallway.

He snapped out of his state and yelled as he was trying to catch me.

"WAIT!! GET BACK HERE!!"

I just kept running, I was starting to feel light headed but I couldn't let him catch me.

Then Sohma Yuki came out of his class to see me running.

He put his hands up to stop me,

"What's the matter Twilight?"

"TWILIGHT GET BACK HERE!! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!" Kyo yelled down the hallway.

Sohma Yuki sighed, "What'd Carrot Top do now?"

"Nothing! I just have to go!!" I tried to get around Sohma Yuki but I didn't even make it two steps before I fainted.

"Twilight! Twilight!" That all I heard as I fell unconsciencous.

I_ was in the garden, the light fading, I knew Akito was gonna catch me, and I could be beaten even worse then last time._

_"Hakumei, come out! I will find you! You have to be punished from defying me again!"_

_I breathed lightly, thinking he could here my heart beat it was pounding so hard._

_"Hakumei, if you come out now, I promise it won't hurt… much." Akito called again._

_'I can't let him catch me….or I will for sure by killed this time…'_

_My side still hurting from when he threw me at the wall. I had scrambled up from there and hid in this bush._

_"HAKUMEI! COME OUT NOW!! NO ONE CAN LIVE WITHOUT ME!!"_

_He stepped by the bush I was hiding in, I made the mistake of trying to push farther into the bush._

_**CRACK!**_

_I took a sharp breath._

_"I've found you now." He laughed evilly._

_But instead of looking in the bush I was in he walked right past it._

_I sighed out of relief,_

_Big mistake._

_"I FOUND YOU!"_

I screamed, sitting up in the bed, I stopped; my heart beating hard in my chest.

I didn't feel my beads on my hand. I clenched my fist and felt the restraint of the beads.

I sighed out of relief.

_Thank god they're still on…_

I then took in my surroundings

_Where am I?…_

"HEY!" I saw Sohma Kyo poke his head down from the roof.

"You're finally up!" He jumped down from the roof and walked over to the bed I was lying in.

"W-What's going on! W-Where am I?!" I stuttered starting to panic.

"Stop! You are at Shigure's House. Because we have some questions for you." Kyo replied, realizing I was starting to panic.

Now I was in full blown panic.

"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" I yelled as I shot out of the covers heading for the door, but I was to slow Kyo beat me there.

"I don't think so!"

I turned around trying to get out the window.

But this guy was just too fast.

"Your not getting away so give it up!"

The door opened and Yuki came in, but not before I had made a dash for it and slipped by him, I heard Kyo shout at him, "YOU STUPID RAT NOW SHE GOT AWAY!!"

But I turned around and Kyo was on my heels.

_Shit…_

Tohru had walked out of the kitchen when I was about to run into her.

She saw me running and just stood there like and idiot.

But I had no time to stop and the hallway was to skinny to swerve around her.

So about a foot away from her I jumped up in air doing a spin in the air and landed on my hands and knees on the other side of her.

She looked stunned.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kyo yelled

_Shit…I'm really weak…I couldn't even jump over her without landing on my knees._

I scrambled up off my knees and tried to run but I didn't move fast enough because Yuki now was blocking my only way out.

I was stuck between Kyo and Yuki with no way out.

"Your stuck give up!" Kyo mocked.

I turned to him, and smiled evilly, my beads changing from shiny silver to pure white.

_I'm not going down without a fight…stupid cat…_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kyo yelled noticing that my beads had changed color.

I raced towards him and punched him hard with my right hand, my beads left a mark on his check.

Kyo stumbled backwards, then lost his balance and fell on his butt.

"NO BODY MESSES WITH ME BASTARD!!" I screamed at him.

I think the two Sohma boys where shocked at my personality change.

Here they thought I was this shy girl, who doesn't speak much, and here I am jumping over people and punching Kyo.

I spun on my heals charging for the door, poor Yuki was still there.

I guess he wanted his ass to be beat up too.

I stopped an inch from his face.

"I suggest you move or you'll end up on your ass like Kyo." I growled through gritted teeth.

He made no attempt to move out of my way.

Stupid Boy!

I growled.

"I think you need to calm down Hakumei." Shigure said behind me.

I froze.

No one has called me that in five years.

I spun around now even angrier

"MY NAME IS NOT HAKUMEI!!" I screamed.

"Yes it is! It Hakumei Sohma. That is your birth name." Shigure replied calmly.

"NO IT'S NOT!! I'M NOT HAKUMEI!! I'M NOT A SOHMA!! HAKUMEI DIED LONG AGO!!" I screamed, then realized I had tears running down my face.

"Oh that's what we thought but she's standing right in front of me." Shigure said.

I slid down to the floor on my hands and knees, crying.

"I'm not Hakumei, I'm not Hakumei! HAKUMEI'S DEAD!! Dead I tell you!" I cried my beads where changing back to shiny silver.

"Good." Shigure muttered under his breath.

Yuki and Kyo looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

I'll explain later but there is no way to handle Hakumei when she…How should I put it? 'White'?"

"My name's NOT Hakumei!" I growled from the floor, my beds start to go whiter.

"So…What do you go by know?" Shigure asked crouching on the floor next to me.

"Twilight." I stated glaring at him, my beads stop turning white and turn shiny silver.

"Ok…Twilight. You've been hiding for the past…What?…five years is it?"

I didn't answer.

But stood up abruptly and said in stead. "I have to go home."

And I tried to go for the door but Yuki was still blocking it.

"Your not going anywhere Hak-" I spun around, my eyes flashing. "Twilight." He quickly said.

"TOO FUCKING BAD!! IF I CAN KNOCK DOWN THAT STUPID CAT, THAT DAMN RAT WON'T BE ANY HARDER!!" I yelled marching towards the still blocking the door, Yuki.

"I'll give you ONE more chance to move, before I kick your ass." I growled at him.

He still didn't move.

"Yuki don't move we have to calm her down!" Shigure shouted.

I spun around to face Shigure, my whole body tense, "SHUT UP BASTARD!! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME PRISONER!!" My beads where changing back to pure white.

Shigure seem to notice it, "Twilight, calm down. Your gonna hurt someone."

I was still steaming, but he's right if I let my other side take over then I can really hurt someone.

I tried to relax a little, but I was so pissed.

I clenched my fists, my nails digging into my palms, trying to regain control of myself.

Everyone was really quiet and I think Kyo was just still stunned that I'd knocked him on the floor to speak.

After about five minutes my beads changed back to shiny silver.

And then I collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

My vision was starting to fade, but I heard Shigure say before I fell unconscious

"Lets move her back up stairs."

* * *

**Meaning of Hakumei- Dusk; Twilight**


	4. Chapter 4 Why?

**Kyo: Why the hell did Twilight have to knock me down! I Mean she didn't even knock down Yuki! That was sooo unfair!**

**Sweetpea: Because she wanted too! And I like Yuki!**

**Twilight: On my defense you where being pretty snotty.**

**Kyo: WAS NOT!!**

**Twilight/ Sweetpea: -rolls eyes- Sure you weren't.**

**Yuki: Sweetpea doesn't own anything but her characters!**

**Sweetpea: Yuki why do you always have to be the one to get to the point!**

**Kyo: BECAUSE HE'S A DAMN RAT THAT THINKS HE KNOW EVEYTHING!**

**Yuki: Shut up! Just start the chapter already!**

**Sweetpea: Pstttt…Yuki…Psttt…**

**Kyo: I THOUGHT WE WHERE GONNA START THE FUCKIN CHAPTER!**

**Sweetpea: -sniffs- Well this is MY book! And I was gonna tell Yuki that this is his point of view! God Kyo!**

**Everyone else: …**

* * *

**Why?**

**-**

**Yuki's P.o.v.**

Kyo refused to carry Twilight upstairs after she knocked him on his ass, so I ended up carrying her back upstairs to the guest's room.

I carefully set her on the bed.

_So I wonder if Shigure's gonna explain this all…_

I sorta remember talk about a Hakumei Sohma in the Main House…So this is her.

I went out the door heading for the dinning room table downstairs.

Tohru was already there, probably wanting to know more and Kyo I think was just there because he had nothing better to do.

I sat down on the other side of Tohru.

Shigure just starring at us all.

Five minutes past.

"Um...Shigure are you gonna tell us more about Hakumei?" Tohru finally said.

Shigure then realized that we where all starring at him waiting for him to talk.

"Oh yea! Well as you all know she is a Sohma cursed by an animal." He began until Tohru interrupted,

"WAIT! I didn't know that!" She exclaimed.

"Well yes she is cursed too, but she is also very different from us."

"You mean like her beads on her hand changing color?" Kyo asked, not really pay attention.

"Yes exactly! But if she takes them off she doesn't really have a true form. I guess it's really difficult to explain. But her beads change from to color, depending on which person she is." Shigure explained.

"So you mean she has a split personality?" I asked.

"No, Not at all. There's actually two people in her." Shigure faces turned hard.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"Well…I think you should ask Hakumei that yourself…I'm not sure if she wants me to tell you. It's her secret. If she wishes she'll tell you."

Kyo spoke up, "This is a first. Shigure actually keeping a secret!"

Shigure's face got all serious "Ha Ha very funny Kyo!"

Kyo looked confused, "What?"

"Baka neko!" I muttered under my breath.

Kyo stood up from the table, "WHAT'S THAT YOU CALLED ME SISSY-BOY!!"

"Shut up baka neko! You'll wake Hakumei!" I snapped looking up at him.

"SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS YOU DAMN RAT!!" Kyo yelled back.

"There's still no reason to yell." I replied calmly.

Then stood up.

"I'm going to go check on her. She might try to run away again." I headed for the stairs. Shigure called, "Good idea Yuki!"

Well Kyo screamed at the top of his lungs, "GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN RAT!! STOP RUNNING AWAY!!"

I ignored him and continued up the stairs.

I entered the guest room and Twilight was still sleeping on the bed.

I sat on the chair in the corner of the room watching her sleep, wrapped up in my thoughts.

After awhile the expression of peace on her face changed to utter horror and pain.

she called out, "AKITO NO!! I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!! NO STOP AKITO!!" I stared at her in horror, _She just said Akito…_

Her beads changed pure white body, before her body began to convulse. Then she screamed, "BASTARD!!" And then she kicked and started punching at nothing in the air.

I didn't know what to do so I ran towards the door and called for Shigure to come upstairs quickly.

I then went back to where Twilight was have seizures and held her failing arms down and then Kyo walked in.

"Where's Shigure?!" I shouted, desperately

He just stared at Twilight scarred, but then answered quickly,

"HE'S COMING!!"

"FINE HOLD DOWN HER LEGS OR SHE GONNA HURT HERSELF!!" I commanded, and surprisingly Kyo didn't object he just rushed over to pin her legs down.

Shigure came into the room not long his face was solemn and unreadable.

_Is this the same pervert that I know??..._

"SHIGURE WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" I shouted still holding Twilights arms down.

"We'll just have to wait for her 'other' to calm down." Shigure spook calmly.

Kyo looked at him like he was crazy.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA CALL HATORI OR BRING HER THE HOSPITALY!!" Kyo yelled outraged.

"No. Unless you want Akito to find her, and I would like to see you carry her out into a car with all that flailing."

_That's right just before her convulsions she screamed out 'Akito!'..._

After awhile her convulsions ceased, and the only wounds where a few bruises and a couple scratches on my arm because she had clawed me.

She now laid peacefully in her sleep, her beads 'normal'.

**Sweetpea: Wow that was interesting.**

**Twilight: Your telling me!**

**Yuki: Kyo can by such a baby at times!**

**Kyo: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN RAT!!**

**Sweetpea: -ignoring kyo and Yuki fighting- Well I'm not quite sure on the pairings but there will be difiently one!**

**Kyo/Yuki/Twilight: WHAT?!**

**-All advance on Sweetpea-**

**Sweetpea: Guys…I'm Closter phobic! Back off!**

**Kyo: What was that you said?**

**Sweetpea: -innocent face- I didn't say anything!**

**Kyo: You did t-**

**-Shigure bursts into the room-**

**Shigure: HEY GUYS HOW'S THE STORY GOING!?**

**Kyo: -advances on Shigure.- You didn't explain about Twilight enough.**

**Shigure: I don't know any more! I swear!**

**Kyo: LIAR!!**

**Sweetpea: Actually! He doesn't I haven't let him know the rest! But he will…he will…**

**Kyo/Shigure/Yuki/Twilight: -blank stares-**

**Kyo: Is it just me or is the writer CRAZY?!**

**Sweetpea: You will never know the half it! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! XD**

**I will take your flames and use them for distruction!! GO PYRO'S!!!!MWAHAHAHA!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Trust?

**Kyo: What the fuck?!**

**CrimzonRoze: What is it Kyo?**

**Kyo: YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME!! HOW THE HELL'D YOU DO THAT!!**

**CrimzonRoze: Magic!**

**Twilight: Sure…**

**Yuki: So what's gonna happen in this chapter.**

**CrimzonRoze: Like I'd tell YOU!! Hell I didn't even know what was in this chapter tell last night!**

**Twilight/Yuki/Kyo: What?!**

**CrimzonRoze: Nvm!**

**Kyo: WHAT THE HELL IS NVM!!**

**CrimzonRoze: -Rolls eyes- Duh! It's I.M. Talk!**

**Yuki: what's I.M.?**

**CrimzonRoze: Do you guys know anything! My god!**

**Twilight: Well we are your characters so we don't know anything and les you tell us.**

**CrimzonRoze: So your telling me your stupid right? And I don't own Kyo and Yuki sooo…**

**Kyo: I'M NOT STUPID!!**

**CrimzonRoze: Sure you are.**

**Twilight: Well -reads sign- CrimzonRoze…You never did tell us how you changed your name!**

**CrimzonRoze: I did too! Continue reading though we have to start the chapter.**

**Twilight: I'm not gonna read it until you told us how you changed you name.**

**CrimzonRoze: -glares at Twilight- Your sounding like Kyo! Plus I don't have to tell you! I can make you do whatever I want! So ha!**

**Twilight: -grumbles- Fine…Sweetpeatweety14-**

**CrimzonRoze: THAT IS NOT MY NAME!! I'LL START CALLIN YOU HAKUMEI!!**

**Twilight: God Damn it! **

**Yuki: Hey watch your language!**

**Twilight: Fuck off!…CrimzonRoze does not own anything but her own characters. **

**Kyo: Now can we start the fuckin chapter!**

**CrimzonRoze: Of course Kyo.**

-

-

**Trust?**

**Twilight's P.o.v.**

I bolted upright in my bed, I was in a cold sweat.

I stared at my hands, _I haven't had that dream for a long time…And I haven't let 'her' take over for five years!…This is bad I gotta get out of here!…_

I heard some people talking outside my door.

I quietly got up and tip-toed to the door, I pressed my ear against it so I could hear better. It was Hatori and Shigure.

"_So are you gonna report this to Akito?"_

"_If I do then Akito will severely punish her especially after what she did to him"_

"_Yeah I remember that. Akito had wounds that took over a month to heal."_

"_We thought that Akito had killed her after the fight it looked like that girl put up."_

"_Yeah, turns out the girl fled. I don't even want to know what happened in that room."_

"_Well I bet most likely the girl fled cause she thought she killed him. Member we came in the room to find Akito unconscious."_

My eyes widened, they where walking towards my room.

I dashed back over the bed, closing my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Hatori and Shigure entered the room not talking anymore.

I watched Hatori with lowered lids, as he came over to me.

I took out his stethoscope and did everything a normal doctor would.

After he was done he told Shigure, "I don't think it's anything serious. She just has a bit of a temp. I think it's just from being stressed out. Make sure she stays in bed and rests, But if her condition worsens then call me right away."

Shigure nodded, and walked out with Hatori closing the door behind him. Shigure told Hatori or someone to do something but I ignored the fact.

I pulled off the covers, knowing I had to get out fast.

I wasn't about to try the door, I'd just get caught.

_I wonder how far it is to the ground?…_

I stood up from the bed, and instantly got dizzy, my knees felt like jelly. So I just collapsed on the floor.

"God Damn it!" I muttered to myself.

Then the door opened.

"Shit!" I muttered again.

Yuki stepped in only to see me on the floor.

"Uh…Are you ok?"

I glared at him from the floor.

'What does it look like!" I snapped trying to get up from the floor.

He rushed over to me to help me back on the bed.

I tried to push his hands away, "I can do it myself!"

He didn't listen and helped me anyways.

Yuki took a seat on the opposite side of the room, as soon as I was sitting in my bed.

"Hatori said that you should rest." He told me.

"I really don't care what Hatori says! So what if I have a temp!" I snapped.

He looked surprised, "You where awake when he came in?"

"Yea." I muttered, not really paying attention to him.

"Did you hear anything said from them?" He question.

That got my attention, "You little spy! You heard them talking about me didn't you!" I accused.

He didn't answer. We st there in the silence for awhile.

"You know it true." He looked up surprised. "What they said. I did really think I had killed Akito. That's why I took off." I explained.

"W-What did you do to him?" Yuki asked after awhile of silence.

I looked up at him in surprised.

"Why do you want to know??"

I could tell he was having a hard time with this subject.

"Umm…Because I don't think anyone but you has had the courage to face Akito."

_That's where your wrong… _I silently told him. _That wasn't me that faced him…_

I turned on my side not facing Yuki anymore, _I can't tell him about 'her'. If he ever found out my secrets he'd run away like everyone else, even Akito thought I was disgusting. ..No I won't tell him…I can't tell anyone…_

"So Let me guess Shigure told you to come watch me so I wouldn't escape." I asked trying to change the subject.

"Wha? Oh…Uh…Yea…" He answered, I couldn't see his face but I can picture a face of disappointment on him. Just like everyone that has every looked at me.

I knew I was gonna start crying. "If I promise not to leave will you leave my alone." I asked, it was really hard to keep my voice steady, my throat felt tight.

"Ok, I will trust you." He stood up and left.

"Trust?…How can you _trust _anyone but yourself?" I whispered, tears starting to fall. I turned into my pillow and let the tears flow.


	6. Chapter 6 Mini Skirt

**Twilight: Why the hell are all this chapter so serious!**

**Kyo: Yea! What the fuck!!**

**CrimzonRoze: Well…Because they where!**

**Kyo: that's not a fuckin answer!**

**CrimzonRoze: Yes it was! Hey where's Yuki?**

**Kyo: -growlz- don't change the subject!**

**Yuki: I'm here!**

**CrimzonRoze: Ok then!**

**Yuki: What did you need me for?**

**CrimzonRoze: I dunno! I was just usin you as a distraction.**

**Kyo: I KNEW IT!!**

**Twilight: So please tell me this is not gonna be so serious!**

**CrimzonRoze: -rubs chin thoughtfully- Depends on your defination of serious.**

**Kyo: YO-**

**CrimzonRoze: -silencez Kyo with her hand- You didn't let me finish! I think that there are some funny parts in there.**

**Kyo: Like what?**

**CrimzonRoze: I can't tell. Twilight will freak out! Plus let's let our readers find out for themselves!**

**Kyo/Twilight: Fine…-grumbles-**

**CrimzonRoze: Well I would like to thank all of those who supported me!**

**Thanks BeyondBirthday187 & Crzygrl210 for the reviews!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**MiniSkirt**

**Kyo's P.o.v.**

I sat at the dinning room table, eating dinner.

Yuki walked down the stairs.

Shigure looked up from his newspaper.

"Aren't you suppose to be watching Hakumei?"

Yuki walked over to the table and took a seat by Tohru.

"She said that she wanted to be alone, I took the chance. But I don't think she'll ran away. There's something strange about that girl." He commented.

I snorted, "Well it's your fault when she's gone."

Yuki glared at me, "Shut up!"

"So what are you gonna do about Hakumei?' Tohru asked Shigure.

"I'm not quite sure." He answered.

I narrowed my eyes. "She's not staying here!"

Everyone turned to me.

"Why? What do you have against her Kyo?" Tohru asked me.

"It's my house Kyo she can stay here if she wants." Shigure calmly stated.

"We then I have nothing to fear! An idiot could tell she wanted out as soon as she arrived!" I retorted, smacking my fist on the table.

We ate the rest of dinner in silence everyone pondering on what to do about Twilight or Hakumei or whatever her name is!

I walked up the stairs, just out of curiosity I peeked into Twilight's room and she laid sleeping there still.

_Damn…I can't rub it in that Damn rat's face yet!…_

I went in my room and closed the door behind me.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I walked out of my room, stifling a yawn.

I walked past Twilight's then stopped and backed up.

I opened the door and the bed was empty. I sighed out of relief.

_Thank god I don't have to fight her for a place in the family._

Then smirked to myself.

_I have to go rub it in that rat's face!_

I dashed down the stairs.

Tohru was serving breakfast, she then went back in the kitchen.

"So is Hakumei coming to eat." Shigure direct his question to me and Yuki.

I chuckled evilly, "I doubt she'll be eaten since she's _gone!_"

Yuki looked up at me surprised, "B-But she was in there when I came down this mourning!"

I smirked, "Well she gone now! And it's all your fault you da-" I suddenly felt myself crashing to the floor.

I landed on my back now aware of the pain that shot up in my right leg.

"What the f-" Then I saw Twilight towering over me.

"Wow Kyo seems like you've let down your guard!" Then she smiled, "Or maybe your just that bad now!"

I quickly got to my feet. I looked at Twilight, she wore one Tohru's pink mini skirts, and had a light pink tank top to match it. Her long hair was wet, I pretended to be surprised,

"Wow you actually look like a girl! Is that Tohru's mini skirt!?" I sarcastically stated.

That wiped the smile from her face.

Tohru walked in before Twilight had had a chance to do anything.

"Umm...Tohru you do you have anything else besides…mini skirts?" Twilight asked Tohru very politely surprisingly sense she was very hostile toward me a second ago and yet her beads did not change.

"No. I don't." Tohru answered setting another spot for Twilight.

Twilight scrunched her eyebrows together, "Not even some _long_ skirts!" She whinned.

Tohru just shook her head.

"Damn it! I hate mini skirts! They're just to….Minish!! Gives guys a reason to stare as us girls like pigs."

She glared at Yuki and Shigure who where staring at her.

Yuki quickly looked down at his plate and Shigure hid behind his newspaper.

"So your not staying right?" I stated.

She stopped glaring at Yuki and Shigure and turned her attention on me.

A smile flirted across her face.

_This can't be good…_

"Actually Kyo, that is if it's ok with Shigure. I would like to stay here for awhile."

I chocked on my food, "WHAT?!" I continue to cough.

"Your only doing that to piss me off!" I accused, once I wasn't chocking on food.

"Kyo! If she wants to stay here then she can!" Shigure warned him with a glare.

_He just wants her here so he can run off to Akito then he will be praised cause he found Akito's 'toy'…._

_That bastard!…_

I growled.

"Ah Kyo is it really that much of a hassle for me to stay?" Twilight asked sitting on the other side of Tohru.

"YES!"

"Well then I must stay!" She raised her clench fist with her pointer finger up.

"NO YOU MUST LEAVE!!" I roared.

She just shook her head, "No Kyo I shall stay!"

"GAH!-" I was cut off by Tohru.

"Kyo what's wrong with Twilight staying here?" She asked, pursing her lips.

The Twilight got side by side with Tohru and pursed her lips also.

"Yeah Kyo what's wrong with me staying her?"

"Ugh!" I slammed my head on the table.

"Shame on you Kyo! Making two girls cry!" Shigure started running his pointer finger across the other.

I glared at him, "There not crying! Their faking!" I looked at Twilight and Tohru.

"Or at least she is!" I pointed my finger at Twilight.

"Just like a baka neko not to care!" Yuki muttered.

I stood up from the table, "SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT!!" I marched towards the door, heading for the roof.


	7. Chapter 7 Apartment 1

**Twilight: Why the hell do I have to wear a mini skirt! I mean why can't Kyo wear one!**

**Kyo: HELL NO!!**

**CrimzonRoze: You know that's a good idea!**

**Kyo: OH NO NO NO NO NO NO!! I'M NOT WEARING A MINI SKIRT!! Make that rat wear one! I mean he is more girly!**

**Yuki: Do you want your ass beaten Cat?**

**CrimzonRoze: No I think it would be more interesting if you wore one Kyo.**

**Twilight: I agree. What about you Yuki?**

**Yuki: Yes that would be an excellent idea!**

**Kyo: No! I won't stand for it!**

**CrimzonRoze: But I'm the writer I can do whatever I please -pulls out a wand-**

**Kyo: -gets back into a corner by all three people- Guys please no!**

**CrimzonRoze: Hehe…Hehe… -waves wand and Kyo's pants are replaced with a pink mini skirt.-**

**Kyo: NOOOO!!**

**-**

**-**

**Apartment 1**

**-**

**Twilight's P.o.v.**

I watched Kyo stomp out of the room.

"Twilight are you really gonna stay? Or did you just say that to piss Kyo off?" Shigure asked.

I snapped my head around, "Oh no! I'll stay. If you don't tell Akito."

Shigure nodded, knowing that it is rare for me to actually want to stay at a Sohma's residents.

"Umm…Yuki would you come shopping with me later?" Tohru asked turning to Yuki.

"Is it ok if I come instead?" I asked.

"No! No! Hatori said you should rest!" Tohru answered starting to spaz out.

I turned towards Shigure, "Well don't you think it would be good thing if I went out and got some fresh air?"

Shigure thought for moment.

"I don't see any harm in it. As long as you don't over work yourself."

"Of course!" I then asked Tohru. "Would it be ok if we stopped at my apartment so I can gather all my stuff too?"

Tohru smiled, "Of course!"

"So when are we leavin?"

"As soon as I'm done cleaning up." Tohru stood up and gathered all the dishes.

"How long it that gonna take?" I asked as she took my plate from in front me.

"'bout half hour." She answered.

"You mean I have to wear this freakin mini skirt for another hour!" I started to bang my head on the table.

"T-Twilight! S-Stop that your gonna hurt yourself! And I said only a half hour!" Tohru stuttered, waving her hands in front of her.

I stopped banging my head on the table and looked at her.

"Well my apartment is about half hour away from here. And this stupid thing is very uncomfortable!"

"What if you go to your apartment and I'll meet you there when I'm done, if you will give me directions." She tried to rationalize.

"Sure!" I answered happy to have little time to myself.

Shigure held his hands up. "I don't know Twilight. Your still pretty weak. We wouldn't want you to transform in public."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"You never know maybe Yuki should go with you." Shigure replied.

"I don't think so! I can handle myself." I snapped.

"Still…I thin-"

I didn't stay there to hear the rest of what he said, I marched upstairs to get my bag.

I came back down with it and pulled out a piece of paper, scribbling my address on it I pushed it at Shigure and Yuki, and stomped out of the room, not listening to Shigure's protests.

When I couldn't see the house I slowed down and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

After awhile I found myself in front of my apartment building, I went in taking out the key from my bag.

Went to the first apartment shoved the key in the lock and unlocked it. I stepped into the darkness.

I fumbled around for the light switch trying to remember where it was.

I found it right next to the door. Don't I feel like an idiot.

I looked around the semi clean apartment.

Most of my stuff still packed away. Silently thanking myself that I hadn't bought furniture yet. first I went to the bedroom and changed into some worn out jeans and a t shirt that said 'Completely Innocent'

I was in my bed room gather all my cloths that laid on the ground when I heard my front door creaking open.

_Tohru?….No she would knock first…She wouldn't be so quiet about it either…_

I tiptoed out of my room and pressed myself against a wall.

The light from the hall way door didn't reach me.

And watched to person walk in the room hesitantly.

I knew how it was, when I saw his gleaming hair.

He walked past me not before I had the chance to scare the living shit out of him.

I had crouched next to wall when he came by so I ended up tripping him with my leg.

He tumbled backwards, and landed on one of the boxes full of cloths.

He was stuck.

I giggled as I revealed myself.

"Uh…" He blinked up at me surprised.

"Nice goin! I see your as slick on your feet as Kyo." I commented, knowing that I had tripped them both.

"Uh…" He was embarrassed at that he tried to get out of the box, but ended up only ripping it and falling deeper in the box.

I laughed really hard, I had tears streaming down my face.

"Oh my god!" I kept laughing I leaned against the wall afraid to fall on my ass from laughing so hard.

I wiped the tears from my face, watching as Yuki struggled to get out of the box.

This guy really was hopeless.

I sniffed, still giggling, and walked over to him holding a hand out.

"Uh…" He looked at my hand then grabbed it as I pulled him out of the box.

"My god that had to be the funniest thing I've ever seen!" I kept giggling.

Yuki blushed deeply obviously embarrassed by that incitement.

"Anyways what are you doing here." I asked, not laughing anymore but still had a wide grin on my face.

"Um…Shigure told me to follow you so you don't do anything rash." He answered.

"I should've know." I walked over to my bed room again to get all my stuff. I brought my suitcases out in the opening and started to work on the living room.

Yuki just stood there watching me, I was crouched on the floor, picking up some things I had dropped earlier.

I craned my neck up so I could see him.

"Are you gonna just stand there gawkin or are you gonna help me?"

I seemed to snapped out of his trance, "Oh…Uh…Yea…"

I rolled my eyes. "So your gonna keep gawkin!"

"Oh…Um…No…"

"Ugh…" I sighed continue to pick up my stuff.

"Here go put these things in that box over there." Shoving the stuff in his hands and indicated a box in the corner of the room.

He nodded and walked over and gently put the stuff in there.

We worked in silence for awhile, me shoving stuff in his hand then telling him what box to put it in.

Finally he knew what stuff belonged in which box so I had gone to work on the kitchen, there wasn't much in there but there was some things.

I walked out of the kitchen holding some plates and gently placing them in a box, knowing I was gonna have to sell them.

"Soo….What's your zodiac form?" Yuki asked from across the room.

"Wha?" It took my brain a minute to register what he said.

"Oh…You don't know?" I asked with a puzzled look across my face.

"No I don't." He said shaking his head.

"Well its-"

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Tohru!" I walked over to the door and opened it to see Tohru's face and that stupid cat was next her.

"What are you doing here." I growled.

"Shigure told me to come with Tohru." He answered, crossing his arms.

"Fine come in." I growled as I opened the door wider for Tohru to step in then swung it shut on Kyo's face.

"OW!" He shouted holding his nose.

"Oh my gosh! Kyo are you ok!" I yelped acting like I cared.

"Kyo?" Tohru turned around to see that Kyo had a bloody nose.

"Kyo you should really watch where your going!" I was still pretending that I hadn't done it on purpose.

He glared at me, "You did that on purpose."

I held my right hand to my mouth, "Kyo you really shouldn't blame other people when you run into doors."

He growled at me.

"Kyo are you ok?!" Tohru asked getting worried.

"No I'm fine. It's just a bloody nose." He glared at me.

I kept pretending I was an angel from the heavens.

"Would you like me to get anything for you, Kyo?" I batted my eyelashes trying to act completely innocent.

"No thanks I'm fine!" I growled at me still holding his nose.

"Ok then!" I skipped over to Yuki.

"What's going on?" He asked still not seeing Tohru and Kyo come around the corner of the entry way.

"Kyo and Tohru came. Then Kyo ran into the door." I explained.

"I DID NOT!! YOU SLAMMED IT SHUT IN MY FACE!!" Kyo yelled outraged from the other side of the room.

I blinked, "I thought I told you not to blame others on your mistakes."

I growled.

"She's right Kyo. You do that a lot. And she's been nothing but nice. She offer to get you something too." Tohru said over her shoulder as she went towards the middle of the room.

"Nice my ass." Kyo muttered under his breath.

"What's that Kyo?" I asked a sly smile on my face.

"Nothing." He muttered, the looked around, "Are you gonna sell some of this?"

I nodded. "I talked to the land lord and he said that I had a month to get rid of my stuff."

He didn't answer, so I asked, "Tohru, you ready to go?"

She looked up from whatever she had been looking at.

"Huh?…Oh yea!"

We headed out the door of the one bedroom apartment.

"Kyo, Yuki, You don't have to come we'll be fine on our own." I told them as we head out the apartment building.

"Whatever." Kyo muttered as he head towards Shigure's house.

"I'll see you two back at home. Be safe!" Yuki said as he to followed Kyo towards Shigure's house.

Tohru I walked in silence for awhile.

"So…Um…You don't mind me asking, but what zodiac are you?" Tohru asked.

I blinked, looking up at her,

_It can't do much harm to tell her my zodiac..._

"Oh, it's the..."

**To be continued:**


	8. Chapter 8 White!

**Twilight: I really like that chapter!**

**Kyo: Well I didn't!**

**Yuki: That's only because you hurt yourself.**

**Kyo: I DID NOT!! TWILIGHT SLAMMED THE DOOR SHUT ON MY FACE!!**

**CrimzonRoze: Be nice Kyo! **

**Kyo: Hey! Why the hell did she have to do that!**

**CrimzonRoze: -shrugges- cuz it's funny.**

**Kyo: THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!!**

**Twilight: It was too funny!**

**CrimzonRoze: How the hell would you now what hell feels like?**

**Kyo: ...**

**CrimzonRoze: -Still pondering how Kyo would know what hell would feel like-**

**Yuki/Twilght: Ugh...Just start the chapter**

**-  
-**

**White!**

**-**

Last Chapter:

Yuki tumbled backwards, and landed on one of the boxes full of cloths.

…

"Tohru!" I walked over to the door and opened it to see Tohru's face and that stupid cat was next her.

…

"Fine come in." I growled as I opened the door wider for Tohru to step in then swung it shut on Kyo's face.

"OW!" He shouted holding his nose.

…

"Tohru, you ready to go?"

…

"Kyo, Yuki, You don't have to come we'll be fine on our own." I told them as we head out the apartment building.

…

"I'll see you two back at home. Be safe!" Yuki said as he to followed Kyo towards Shigure's house.

…

"So…Um…You don't mind me asking, but what zodiac are you?" Tohru asked.

I blinked, looking up at her,

_It can't do much harm to tell her my zodiac..._

…

"It's the Wolf." I answered looking at the sidewalk.

"I've never heard of the wolf?" She said glancing at me.

I looked up at her, "Most people haven't, but here I am!"

"So why hasn't anyone heard of you?" Tohru asked cocking her head to the side.

I started biting my lip nervously, knowing the conversation might move onto things that should be left in the dark.

I thought very carefully on how to explain.

"Well…I believe it's like Kyo's position. I was tricked, but the wolf was not remember in the legend. She just kinda faded into the background." I explained, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Aww…That's so sad!" Tohru sympathized.

I shrugged, "Never really have thought about it before."

"So where are your parents at?" She asked still not getting off the subject of me.

My eyes darkened, "Don't know. Don't give a shit." I bitterly retorted.

She winced, "Why?" She quietly asked, "Your voice, there was so much hatred. Why do you hate your parents?"

I grimaced, "I don't really want to talk about them."

Tohru nodded slowly we silently walked the rest of the way to the grocery store.

We went in the store and she bought some grocery's.

We took the long way around went past my house so I could grab my suitcase.

We stayed silent after our little talk.

_Is this really a good idea to stay here?…_

I asked myself quietly.

"Why are you here?" I asked out of the blue just wondering why this girl was being trusted with the family secret.

"Huh?" Tohru asked with a questioning face.

"I mean, Why are you living with the Sohma's?" I asked once again.

"Oh! I was living with them before cause my grandpa's house needed reservations done on it, but now I'm just living here because I like to be with them."

This girl is strange.

"Umm…is the reason why you where beads it that you have a true form like Kyo?" Tohru asked hesitantly.

My gaze darkened.

"No. Kinda. Not really. In a way…" I looked away not one to talk about that stuff.

"I see." Tohru said slowly.

We didn't talk the rest of the way to the house.

When we got there I went to my room.

Wow that sounds weird.

But I unpacked my stuff and put it away.

I flopped down on my bed, and looked around the room

_Man was this room boring…White walls…White ceiling…White bed…Surprisingly not white head board!…it was brown…the sheets where white!…the bed stand was fuckin white!!…all this whiteness is givin me headache!!…_

I pushed myself of my bed quickly zipping up my high heel black boots.

I threw on a zip up sweater and left the room.

I opened the front door only to collide with Kyo.

"What the fuck!?" I swore.

"Watch where your fuckin going!" Kyo snapped.

"Watch where _your _fuckin going!" I shot back.

"I was!" He retorted.

"Sure you where!" I nodded, and glared down at him,

Yes he was a few inches shorter then me when I wore my heels.

"When the fuck you'd get so tall!" Kyo fired.

"When the fuck you'd get so_ short_!" I retorted, as I walked past him out the door.

"Where the hell are you going!!" He called after me.

"OUT!!" I yelled over my shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9 Having Fun?

**Kyo: Oh no! What is Twilight gonna do?**

**CrimzonRoze: I can't tell you that it will ruin the chapter.**

**Twilight: Yea Kyo! You shouldn't ask for spoilers!**

**CrimzonRoze: I still haven't the faintest idea on who should get together.**

**Have you any?**

**Twilight/Yuki/Kyo: Who are you talking to?**

**CrimzonRoze: Why of course my readers!**

**Yuki: Huh?**

**CrimzonRoze: -rolls eyes- You didn't know that people actually read this?**

**Kyo: S-so you mean people read about me getting smash in the face by a girl!**

**Twilight: I haven't smashed you in the face, Ok only once, and hey I was panicking!**

**Kyo: -glarez at Twilight- You've done it twice!**

**Twilight: No I haven't!**

**CrimzonRoze: Don't worry Kyo there'll be many more times she hits you in the face.**

**Twilight: YAY!!**

**Kyo: NOOOO!!**

**Yuki: CrimzonRoze does not own anything but Twilight.**

**Twilight: I don't know if I want that crazy person over there to own me!?**

**CrimzonRoze: I resent that! **

**Kyo/Yuki/Twilight: What?!**

**CrimzonRoze: You know I'm not quite sure! Hmmm? I don't think I'm sane. Otherwise how would I have came up with Twilight!**

**Twilight: HEY!!**

**CrimzonRoze: Pftttt!! Heehee! START THE CHAPTER!!**

**-**

**-**

**Having fun?**

**-**

**Kyo's P.o.v. **

I watched as Twilight disappeared into the trees.

_What the hell is with that girl…?_

I shook my head in went in the house, shutting the door behind me.

Shigure poked his head around the corner.

"Where's Twilight?"

"She just left." I answered.

"Where'd she go?" Shigure asked.

I shrugged, "She didn't say. She just said she was going out."

Shigure rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I see."

I rolled my eyes. "Pugh."

I walked past him to the kitchen.

Tohru was in there making dinner.

"What are we having for dinner." I asked her.

She turned around, "Oh, hi Kyo. We are having sembei and anago. Does that sound ok with you?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

I started to leave the kitchen when Tohru asked, "Do you know where Twilight is?"

"No, She said she was going out then left." I answered as I continued out the door.

_Why is everyone asking where Twilight went...It's like she's under survallence or somthing._

"Ok thanks!" Tohru called.

"Sure." I muttered.

I decided to go take a shower before dinner.

After I was done I came downstairs and saw the dinner table set but nobody there.

I then heard the front door open.

I went over to investigate.

I saw Twilight come in with a couple bags full of stuff, she had some posters under her arms.

She was wrestling with the door because she couldn't get it with all the stuff in her hands.

Twilight then accidentally dropped the stuff under her arm then one of the bags fell out of her hand.

"GOD FUCKIN DAMNIT!! GRRRR I HATE YOU DOOR!!" She yelled, upset.

She put down all her stuff then kicked the door closed.

"HA TAKE THAT YOU FUCKIN DOOR!!" Twilight screamed at it.

She then bent down on her knees, muttering to herself, she started picking up all the stuff.

"Having fun?" I comment leaning against the doorway.

She glanced up then glared at me,

"You've been there the whole time haven't you!?" Twilight accused.

I shrugged, "I dunno."

"Whatever." She muttered then continued picking up her stuff.

"What are you doing with all of that." I asked, curious.

She didn't look at me but said, "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Well I want to know."

She stood up, with daggers in her eyes.

"I told you there's nothing for you worry about! It has nothing to deal with you!" Twilight growled.

"Fine. Whatever. Dinner's almost done." I muttered as I started to leave.

"I'm not eating." She told me.

I just waved my hand at her, just so she knew I heard her.

Now everyone was at the table.

I sat down, "Twilight's not eating." I said to no one in particular.

"Why?" Tohru asked as she set a dish on the table.

I shrugged, "Dunno she just told me she not eating."

"Oh." Tohru said letting her shoulder sag.

I glanced at her, "Why are you disappointed?"

She looked up at me, "Nothing."

Tohru then took at seat on the opposite side of the table.

We ate dinner in silence.

"Do you think she's ok?" Tohru suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Everyone answered.

"Twilight." She answered.

"Don't worry Miss. Honda she's probably not hungry. She did say she went out maybe she got something to eat too." Yuki said trying to reassure Tohru.

"Yea, She had a lot of things when she came through the door." I told her.

"Still, I think I'll leave some in the microwave in case she wants any thing." Tohru said as she got up and cleared all the dishes away.

I stood up from the table and decided to go up on the roof to think.


	10. Chapter 10 Decorating

**Kyo: What is with all the stuff?**

**Twilight: I'm not quite sure.**

**CrimzonRoze: Oh, you'll find out in this chapter!**

**Kyo: Why don't you tell us what's gonna happen in the whole book so we don't have to ask every chapter!**

**CrimzonRoze: Becuz I don't even know what's gonna happen!**

**Kyo/Twilight/Yuki: WHAT?!**

**CrimzonRoze: Yea! Most great writers don't know what's gonna happen in their chapters!**

**Kyo/Twilight/Yuki: …**

**Twilight: What the hell are you talkin about?**

**CrimzonRoze: I don't know! Oh I forgot to ask you Kyo! How'd you like wearing a mini skirt for a chapter?**

**Kyo: It was AWEFUL!! That thing was very uncomfortable!!**

**Twilight: Now you know how I feel!**

**Kyo: Well men aren't suppose to wear skirts!**

**CrimzonRoze: Hehehee! Maybe we should send you to Scotland and see your reaction!**

**Kyo: ??**

**CrimzonRoze: So you wanna go to Scotland and report to us what you see there next chapter?!**

**Kyo: I guess….?**

**CrimzonRoze: Ok then! -pulls out wand. Then sends Kyo to Scotland-**

**I can't wait till he reports what he finds! Hehehee!!**

**Yuki/Twilight: What's in Scotland?**

**CrimzonRoze: You'll see next chapter!

* * *

****- **

**-**

**Decorating**

-

**Twilight's P.o.v.**

I brought all my stuff I bought at the store, and gather from my apartment, upstairs to my new room.

I set all the stuff down, trying to decide on what to do first.

I decided to start decorating the walls first.

I pulled my long silver hair in a ponytail.

I threw on an old pair of jeans and an old T shirt.

I then plugged in my boom box and listened music as I worked on my walls.

I started hanging all the poster first.

I had all kinds of different posters, I had a bunch of wolf posters (go figure) and some of various animals.

My favorite poster was one of a wolf howling at a moon, but you couldn't see what fur color it was cause it was all blacken out. And the moon had silver rays casting around.

I hung some shelves to put my many wolf statutes up.

I then dug around in one of the shopping bags for the sharpies I bought.

I had bought all the colors that you can possibly get in sharpies.

I drew different pictures and sayings.

I looked at the clock it read seven and I had only finished the first wall and started on the second.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead, who knew decorating one's room could be so much work!

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Just a minute!" I called.

I turned off my boom box and went over to the door and opened it only to see Kyo.

I slammed it shut in his face.

"GO AWAY!!" I yelled.

"Twilight open the fuckin door!" He growled.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!" I yelled, in a mockingly manner.

"You wanna bet!" He started to shove his weight against the door.

I opened it and watched him fall on the floor.

I started laughing.

He started growling as he pushed himself up from the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!" Kyo screamed at me.

I stopped laughing and frowned, "Why the hell did you want to come in so badly!"

"To make sure you weren't cutting your wrist!" He retorted.

I pointed my finger at him.

"You better get out of here before I kick your ass!" I growled, trying to resist 'her'

He crossed his arms, "Like you'd be able to do that!"

Next thing he knew was he was lying on the floor.

He blinked up at me surprised.

My beads had changed to pure white.

But I was trying to fight 'her'.

"NO I don't need you!!" I screamed holding my head.

"Are you gonna take that!! He was making fun of us!!" 'She' hissed.

"I can handle it!! Just go away!!" I screeched.

"FINE!!" 'She' yelled.

My beads turned silver. 'She' wasn't there anymore.

I sank to the ground, I got in the fettle position.

Holding my head between my knees afraid 'she'd' come back.

"What's going on!?" Yuki said as he rushed into the room then saw what was going on.

Kyo laying on the floor, me in fettle position.

"Kyo what you do!" Yuki accused Kyo.

Kyo leaped to his feet, "NOTHING!!"

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Sure you weren't!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" Kyo defended.

"Look at the girl!" Yuki said waving his hand towards me.

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE TALKS TO HERSELF!!" Kyo yelled.

I had convinced myself that she wasn't coming back.

I stood up, I grabbed the two boys arms and hauled them out of my room.

"What the hell?!" Kyo yelped in surprised.

Well Yuki just blinked as I pulled them in the hallway.

I let go of there arms and spun my heels and went back into my room closing the door behind me.

I leaned up against the door so Kyo wouldn't try to force his way back in,

I then heard a knock on the door.

"Twilight. Please can I come in?" Yuki softly asked.

I shook my head, but sense he can't see me it didn't do shit.

"Please." He softly asked again.

"Your not getting in there stupid rat." Kyo commented.

"Shut up!" Yuki simply said.

He tried again.

"Please Twilight? Just open the door please."

I took a deep breath.

I turned around and slowly open the door.

"What?" I asked quietly.

I saw the worry in his eyes.

I have never seen so much worry in someone's eyes like that.

It made my vision all blurry to think that someone actually cared about me.

I blinked rapidly trying to get rid of all the tears, they wouldn't go away.

"Are you ok?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah." My voice was tight, it didn't sound convincing.

"Ok." Yuki said softly, but the twinkle in his eyes said that he was worried, and not convinced.

"Just wanted to make sure, that cat didn't offend you or anything. If your hungry Tohru left some put some food in the microwave for you."

I nodded unable to speak.

He nodded then turned and walked away.

I shut the door.

I leaned up against it closing my eyes I breathed in and out calming myself.

I opened my eyes and saw all the whiteness, and decided to busy myself with decorating my room.


	11. Chapter 11 Not Telling

**Twilight: Where's Kyo?**

**CrimzonRoze: OH SHIT I FORGOT TO BRING HIM BACK!!**

**Yuki/Twilight: -roll eyes-**

**CrimzonRoze: -waves wand and Kyo shows up- So Kyo how'd you like Scotland?**

**Kyo: IT WAS HORRIBLE!!**

**CrimzonRoze: Is that so. Mind explaining?**

**Kyo: THERE…THERE…WAS MEN SKIRTS!!**

**Twilight: Aww now Yuki doesn't have to feel alone.**

**Yuki: That's not funny!**

**Twilight: Yes it is!**

**Yuki: Prove it!**

**Twilight: -points to CrimzonRoze, who is rolling on the floor from laughing so hard-**

**Kyo: I'm scared for life!**

**Yuki/Twilight: Aww who cares about you!**

**Kyo: I DO!!**

**Yuki/Twilight/CrimzonRoze: That doesn't count!**

**Kyo: Yes it does!**

**CrimzonRoze: Only if your crazy.**

**Twilight: Well then it does count cuz Kyo is crazy!**

**Kyo: HEY!!**

**Twilight: -holds hands up defensively- Just sayin man!!**

**CrimzonRoze: I would like to thank all of my reviewers: Foxdog; Crzygrl210; & Beyondbirthday187.**

**I would also like to thank all those people who favorited my story: FallenAngel2115; Crzygrl210; Foxydog; & Hinamorisenna. **

**And a thanks goes out to those people who alerted my story: BeyondBirthday187; Crzygrl210; Foxydog; & Hinamorisenna. **

**Thanks you guys for all the comments! You guys keep me inspired!**

**-**

**-**

**Not Telling**

**-**

**Yuki's P.o.v. **

I yawned as I enter the kitchen.

Twilight's food was untouched still in the microwave.

_She must be starving…_

Tohru had left early to go out with her friends and then go shopping.

Twilight was still in her room, I think.

Shigure was somewhere and so was Kyo.

I heated up some left over's from yesterday and ate it for breakfast.

I went upstairs and decided to see if Twilight was up.

I knock on the door softly.

"Go away! Five more minutes!" Twilight moaned, she sounding like she was still sleeping.

I just left her to sleep and went to work on home work that I didn't do Saturday, or in other words yesterday.

()()()()()()()()()()

It was 12 now and I still hadn't seen Twilight out of her room.

I walked down the hall way and her door way ajar.

Twilight was in there listening to music while decorating her room.

I heard Tohru come in the door.

I went down stairs to help her with groceries.

"Miss. Honda do you need any help?" I asked Tohru, when I entered the kitchen and saw her putting things away.

Tohru turned around and smiled, "If you want to Yuki."

I nodded a small smiled on my face, and went to help her.

Twilight came down not after awhile I had started helping Tohru.

Her fingers where full of sharpie and her hair was carelessly thrown up in a ponytails.

Her clothes where also covered in sharpie.

"Hey Tohru where do you keep the bandages." Twilight asked holding her hand in some toilet paper.

Tohru turned around, "There upstairs in the bathroom." Tohru then realized that Twilight was bleeding.

"OH MY GOSH!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!" Tohru yelped shuffling over to Twilight to examine her palm.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need a bandage." Twilight asked taking her hand from Tohru's grasp.

"What you do?" I asked.

Twilight looked up at me, "Huh?'

"How'd you cut your hand?" I asked again.

"Nothing really I just wasn't paying attention that's all." Twilight answered waving her other hand at me like it was no big deal.

"I'll show you where the bandages are." I offered, then quickly asked, "If' it's ok with you Tohru?"

Tohru smiled, "Yes that's fine! I'll just finish putting the groceries away."

I nodded and led Twilight to upstairs bathroom.

We past Kyo in the hallway and he muttered, "Told you she was cutting herself."

Twilight stopped in her tracks and slowly turned on her heels to face Kyo.

She put on a too big smile on her face, "What's that you said Kyo?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Kyo just stared at her, afraid to answer that question.

Twilight put her hands on her hips, ignoring the fact that she was getting blood on her shirt, "Are you gonna stand there gawkin or you gonna answer me." Twilight snapped.

"Never mind." Kyo muttered as he turned and went downstairs.

I continued to walk towards the bathroom, with Twilight following me muttering to herself.

I went to the cupboard, in the bathroom, where we keep the first aid kit.

When I turned around Twilight was sitting on the sink, swing her legs.

I looked at her.

"What?" She asked, her legs stop swinging.

"Nothing." I said as I shook my head.

I placed the first aid kit on the other side of Twilight.

I took out some hydrogen peroxide to clean her hand.

Twilight held her right hand out, palm facing upwards.

I'd finally gotten to look at her palm.

Twilight had a deep cut in the middle of it.

I put some hydrogen peroxide on a cotton swap.

I cup her right hand with my left underneath her palm, to hold her hand still.

I carefully cleaned out her wound.

Twilight flinched as the swap touch her palm.

"Sorry." I murmured, still cleaning her wound.

Twilight through her head back so it was against the mirror, her left hand holding the edge of the sink in a death grip.

I let go of her hand and threw the red cotton swap in the garbage can.

I dug through the first aid kit looking for a wrap for Twilight's hand.

I found a white one.

Twilight was now looking down on me.

I carefully bandaged up her hand.

When I was done she examined her hand.

"Nice job, for a guy." Twilight commented jumping down from the sink.

"So how'd did you get that deep of a wound on your palm." I asked

Twilight turned towards me, for a second I thought I saw a flicker of panic in her eyes. But it was gone within a second so I wasn't sure if I was just imagining it.

She smiled, "I told you I wasn't paying attention."

With that she left the bathroom.

_I wonder why she's not telling anyone what happened…_


	12. Chapter 12 Checking Out The New Room

**CrimzonRoze: So Kyo are you gonna explain what else happened in Scotland? ...Kyo?**

**Where's Kyo at?**

**Twilight: He went to talk to a...What are they called again?**

**Yuki: A crazy person's doctor!**

**Twilight: Well that basically what they are, but I was searching for the tecnical term.**

**CrimzonRoze: -finding great humor in this- So one trip to Scotland made him go crazy?**

**Twilight: He was already crazy**

**Yuki: Well He wasn't so crazy that they had to put him in a straight jacket!**

**CrimzonRoze: THEY PUT HIM IN A STRAIGHT JACKET!?!?**

**Twilight/Yuki: -nod slowly-**

**CrimzonRoze: Oppsies! So anyone know when he's getting out of the nuthouse?**

**Twilight: Nope**

**Yuki: Haven't a clue.**

**CrimzonRoze: Well it better be soon cuz its not as funny without him!**

**-**

**-**

**Checking Out The New Room**

**-**

**Twilight's P.o.v.**

I happily bounced down the stairs.

Everyone just stared at my happy perky face, as I entered the living room.

"What?" I asked taking a seat at the table.

"Why are you so happy?" Kyo muttered.

"I just finished decorating my room!" I said to no one in particular.

"What did you decorate it with?" Shigure asked, curiously.

"Sharpies!" I simply said.

Shigure's jaw dropped, "As in permanent sharpies!"

I nodded enthusiastically.

"But that's the guest room!" Shigure protested.

I shot him a look of humor, "Well Shigure you can just paint over it. And right now I'm living there so that means it's Twilight's Room!"

Shigure sighed.

"Can we come look at it?" Tohru asked next to me.

I smiled brightly, "Sure!"

We continued to eat dinner, Tohru and I talking about various things I'm sure those boys didn't understand.

After dinner I helped Tohru clean up real quick so we could go look at my room.

We walked out of kitchen giggling.

We walked past Kyo and Yuki who where arguing over something, stupid would be my guess.

"So Yuki, Kyo you gonna come look at Twilight's room." Tohru asked as we past by them.

They stopped arguing.

"U-Uhh…They don't have to! That's fine!" I stammered, waving my hands in front of my chest.

"Well I for one would take quitE joy to escort you to your room!" Shigure said making an appearance next to me, linking my arm with his.

I blinked at him.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!!" Kyo screeched, lunging towards Shigure.

Surprisingly Kyo and Yuki where after Shigure.

They finally got him corner.

"Don't hurt me!" Shigure whimpered.

"Guys it's fine he didn't hurt me." I told them.

They looked at me.

"That's not the point! He shouldn't treat a girl like that!" Kyo growled at me.

I put my hands on my hips, "And your one to talk!"

"I don't treat girls like he does." Kyo muttered.

"Well you still treat them bad! Or at least you treat me bad!!" I accused.

"Well like you treat me any better!" Kyo yelled.

I flinched, "Come on Tohru let's go."

I turned and grabbed her hand and puller her up the stairs.

I could hear Yuki and Shigure yelling at Kyo.

_Let that bastard be yelled at….He deserves it…_

When we got to the top of the stairs I let go of Tohru's wrist and we walked the rest of the way to my room.

I led Tohru into the room.

She marveled at all the pictures and statues.

"Wow! It's beautiful! How'd you get it down so fast!" Tohru asked still looking at all the walls.

I shrugged, sitting on the bed, "It wasn't hard."

Tohru turned towards the bed, and looked a little shock or was it fear? "I-I like your bed spread." She stuttered.

I didn't know what to like it was just a regular black bed spread…with skulls.

I shrugged, "I'm planning on buying another one soon, cause it's so torn and tattered."

"I think you did a good job decorating this room, it was so bland before." Tohru commented sitting next to me.

"Yeah it was." I simply said.

"You know Kyo isn't that bad of a guy." Tohru commented.

"What?' I said raising my head, when did we get on the subject of that bastard.

"He's actually pretty nice." Tohru kept talking.

I blinked at her.

_Stalker…No I don't think Tohru could be a stalker if she tried…although how does she know so much!…_

"You should give him a chance." Tohru said bumping my shoulder with hers.

"Why should I? Ever since I've arrived his wanted me out of this house." I spat bitterly.

"I bet the only reason is why, is cause he's afraid I'll beat Yuki in a battle and become part of the family before he does, I don't even want to be a part of that stupid family!" I bit out disgusted.

Tohru just stared at me.

"Well Kyo does." She murmured.

I snorted, "I wonder why?"

"It's getting late. I should get ready for bed." Tohru said as she rose from the bed.

"Ok." I said as I too stood up.

I closed the door behind Tohru.

"Atleast I won't have to deal with any one else tonight."

_Knock_

_Knock_

"God damn it I jinx myself!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

I opened the door.

"YOU!!" I pointed my finger at my 'guest'

"I have a name!" Kyo snapped crossing his arms.

I smirked, _That's exactly what I said when we met…_

I scratch my head pretending to be thinking.

"Oh yea, your name is _bastard _or do you prefer baka neko?" I said taking my hand from my head and clasping my hands together in front

of my chest, leaning towards him a bit, trying to be very dramatic.

Kyo growled low in his throat.

I straighten then tilted my head to the side, smirking I put a hand on my hip.

"So which is it?" I asked still smirking at him.

"You can call me Kyo." He somehow managed to say.

"That's not one of the choices!" I exclaimed.

"Well it is now!" He growled.

"Well I guess I'll have to settling with calling you Kyo until I can think of something else." I said waving my hand at him carelessly, as I leaned against the door frame.

"What is the occasion with which you grace me with your presents." I said smirked at him.

He snorted.

"That's not polite… Baa-" I started but quickly said, "Kyo."

"Nice catch." Kyo commented.

I glared at him, "What do you want?"

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're the one the came a knock on my door. So what do you want?" I asked again.

"I came to say sorry." He didn't sound very like he was sorry.

I narrowed my eyes, "For what?"

"Uh…"

"You don't even know! I bet those other Sohma's are on the stairs listening to what where talking about!" I exclaimed.

"_Shit I'm found out!"_ Shigure whispered.

I stalked over to see the Shigure listening.

Surprised that yuki wasn't there too.

I crouched down next to him,

"You bet!"

I stiffly walked back over to my door.

"So if there is nothing else to be said then I shall go to bed." I didn't wait for a reply from neither of the guys before shutting my door, and getting ready for bed.


	13. Chapter 13 Tomorrow

**Twilight: Is Kyo outta the nuthouse yet?**

**CrimzonRoze: Yuuuup!**

**Yuki: So he's not crazy anymore?**

**CrimzonRoze: Nooopppe!**

**Twilight: Then how'd he get out of the nuthouse!?**

**CrimzonRoze: -is very casual about this- Aww he cut up all the doctors.**

**Twilight/Yuki: WHAT?!**

**CrimzonRoze: Yuuup!**

**Twilight: Do you know where he is?!**

**CrimzonRoze: Yuuup!**

**Yuki: Where is he?**

**CrimzonRoze: He went to visit Zatch, Ed, Al, and Emalee Roze.**

**Twilight: How'd you know that!**

**CrimzonRoze: Well for one, he ordered me to send him to FMA so he can get revenge on Ed and Al, but I sent him to Transport, that's Emalee Roze's book. Yea and he said he'd chop me in to thin slices unless I did! AND!! He thinks he's Barry the Butcher! **

**Twilight: Who's Barry the Butcher?**

**CrimzonRoze: Ugh! That's to complacited to explain, but to make it short he is a crazy guy from FMA! **

**Twilight/Yuki: ??**

**CrimzonRoze: -shakes head- Anywayz Kyo is a terrible murder!**

**Yuki: Why?**

**CrimzonRoze: Cuz he left note!**

**Twilight: What does it say?**

**CrimzonRoze: -reading note- Ahem...Ok here we go: I have gone to get revenge on Ed and Al. I shall be back for dinner! Then I will chop you to pieces. Luv Barry the Butcher.**

** In parenthes it says: Kyo Sohma.**

**Twilight: Wow he is a bad murder!**

**CrimzonRoze: I know! But I have a feeling Emalee Roze will be makin an appearance!**

**Twilight: Why?**

**CrimzonRoze: MAN THE BATTLE STATIONS!! GET THE WEAPONS!! SHE IS GONNA KILL US ALL!!**

**Yuki/Twilight: Uhhhh...-scared-**

**-**

**-**

**Tomorrow**

**-**

**Twilight's P.o.v.**

I can tell you one thing I was NOT looking forward to school.

I groggily walked down the stairs, still half asleep.

I sat down at the table everyone staring at me.

I looked sleepily up at Tohru.

"Wha?"

"You look really tired." Tohru commented.

I rubbed my eyes trying to rid them of the sleepiness.

I softly smiled, "Well I'm not much of a mourning person."

She laughed quietly, "That's something you and Yuki have in common."

My smile faltured. "Yea."

Yuki didn't seemed bother by the comment.

"So how's your hand." Shigure asked.

To be truthful I had totally forgotten about it, just used to feeling pain in my hand.

"Oh it's fine!" I answered.

"After school you should probably clean it again and then air it out a bit." Shigure said smiling.

I nodded, then realized I wasn't wearing my uniform yet.

I was about to go get changed then I remember that it was dirty.

"Tohru do you have an extra uniform." I asked Tohru.

Tohru smiled brightly, "I do!"

"Do you mind if I borrow it for today. I only have on uniform and it's dirty. I promise to get some after school."

She nodded, "I'll go get one for you."

"Thanks."

"Ah Tohru wait. Don't you only have _mini _skirts for your uniform." Shigure asked grinning.

"Yea why?" She then realized that I had let my head fall on the table making aloud clunk sound.

Kyo snickered.

I glared at him from across the table, "If you DON'T shut up! I WILL shove my boots so far up your ass!" I stood up from the table yelling now.

"THAT YOU'LL TASTE THEM FOR A WEEK!!"

Kyo froze.

I sat back down again my shoulders tense.

Everyone was frozen to their spot afraid to move.

At first I thought Tohru had even stopped breathing.

I sighed relaxing my shoulders, "Tohru just go get the uniform. I'll have to cope for a day."

She nodded then bustled towards the stairs.

I wouldn't make eye contact with anyone until Tohru came down.

"Here." She said breathless as if she ran the whole way.

I took the clothing and stalked to my room, still fuming from earlier.

I got changed and quickly brushed through my waist length hair.

I came down, with my bag, to see all the teens where ready to go.

Kyo walked ahead of our group.

I walked on one side of Tohru while Yuki walked on the other side of her.

Nobody talked, all you could hear is the soft sway of the trees in the wind.

My long hair kept getting my face and that's when I decided that my hair was getting long again and that I was gonna cut it tonight.

When we got to the school Arisa and Hana waited by the school entrance.

"How are you feeling." Arisa asked me.

"Huh."

"You fainted on Friday, remember." Arisa asked walking a little closer to me.

"Oh...Uh...I feel fine." I answered.

Arisa nodded.

"You have waves like those Sohma's" Hana commented.

I froze, "W-What do you mean?" I stammered.

Arisa laughed, "Oh Hana is physic don't mind her."

_Ding_

_Ding_

"Well that the bell." Arisa said as she walked towards homeroom.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Nothing much happened during school.

Just another normal boring day.

But one thing is I have a TON of things to catch up on.

I dropped my bag on the floor of my bedroom.

I quickly changed into an old t shirt and some jeans that had a hole in the right knee.

I dug around in my make up case for the scissors I use to cut my hair.

I went into the bathroom and draped a towel around my shoulders.

I cut my long grown out bangs into short ones that partially cover my right eye.

I cut the back of my hair straight and it came and barely touch my shoulders.

I'm glad that I have naturally straight hair.

I surveyed my work.

I would have to say that I did a pretty good job for someone that's not a professional.

_"DINNER!" _Someone called from downstairs.

I hurried to clean up all the hair on the ground and sink.

I walked down the stairs to find once again everyone staring at me.

"Why every time I come down the stairs everyone is staring at me." I snapped.

Nobody answered.

I sighed irritated.

I took a seat at the table.

Tohru came out of the kitchen carrying a plate full of food.

"Twilight?"

I looked up at her.

"You cut your hair?!"

"Yea." I answered annoyed.

"Well...I like it. It looks nice." Tohru said as she set the plate on the table and took a seat by me.

"Whatever." I muttered.

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure where still gawking at me.

"Is there something wrong with my hair cut." I asked sweetly but obviously annoyed.

All the boys stuttered out a 'no' in some way except Kyo who didn't seem phased by what I said.

I leaned foward on the table my elbows in front of my my hands curled into a lose fists next to my head.

Kyo who was on the other side just blinked at me.

"Ae you gonna answer the question?" I asked sweetly blinking my eyes a couple of times.

Kyo just stared at me then seemed to realize what he had been doing for the past ten minutes.

"I was just gonna say that your hair cut looks awful. You should've had a professional do it." Kyo sneered.

But I held my fake smile and slowly sat up from my leaning position.

"Well...IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THAT STOP STARING AT ME!!" I screamed.

Kyo just shrugged that off, "Well it so ugly that how can someone not stare?" He ask smirking.

"Kyo." Shigure warned, but I ignored him.

"Do you want my boots shoved up your ass." I growled pointing down at my shoes.

"Why are you still wearing your shoes?" Kyo asked.

I flashed him an evil smile, "They make great weapons."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes. You wanna find out." I asked challenging.

"No guys don't go breaking my house." Shigure said putting his hands up.

Kyo and I both looked at Shigure.

"You don't care if they fight as long as they don't wreck your house, is that correct?" Yuki asked.

"Yea, You and Kyo fight all the time and break my house enough, so I don't need Kyo breaking my house when he's not fighting with you." Shigue answered.

Yuki put his head in his hands, "Ugh."

I turned my attention back to Kyo.

"As it turns out I have homework." Kyo asked before I could repeat my challenge.

"Aww is the poor wittle kitty scared?" I mocked in a baby voice.

"WHAT?!" Kyo yelled outraged.

"Yea the wittle kitty is scared of the big bad wolf!" I said in a babies voice then I chomped my jaws together, like I was gonna eat him.

Kyo stood up from the table. "FINE THEN!! I'LL TAKE YOU!!" He yelled.

I crossed my arms, "But the wittle kitty needs to do his homework." Kyo was about to protested but I continued to talk, "And we don't want the wittle kitty to get a bad grade! Now do we?" I blinked innocently up at him but still had a smirk on my face.

He grumbled something to himself then sat back down.

I smiled at his defeat.

I stood up from the table and walked over to the stairs I paused before going up them.

I glanced at Kyo out of the corner of my eye, "Tomorrow we will see who's the best." I then walked up the stairs to my room.


	14. Chapter 14 Sick

**CrimzonRoze: Ok we have weapons, we have reforcements, -in deep concentration-**

**Emalee Roze: Ahem**

**CrimzonRoze: What do u think your--oh shit!**

**Emalee Roze: You got that right!**

**Twilight: Whose this?**

**CrimzonRoze: Your worst nightmare!**

**Emalee Roze: Stop be overly dramatic! -smacks CrimzonRoze on the back of the head-**

**CrimzonRoze: Ow! What was that for?! But anyways what are you doin here?**

**Emalee Roze: Does this belong to you? -pulls Kyo from behind her-**

**CrimzonRoze: NO!!**

**Emalee Roze: Are you lying?**

**CrimzonRoze: Maybe? -squeak-**

**Emalee Roze: I don't have time for this!**

**Yuki: Whose this?**

**Emalee Roze: Back off Yuki!**

**Yuki: ??**

**Emalee Roze: HE -points to Kyo- tried to kill my main character! AND ME!! **

**CrimzonRoze: Did he? Is that why he's so beat up?**

**Emalee Roze: Yea…Ed did that. What'd you do to him?**

**CrimzonRoze: Um…Uh…I kinda sent him to Scotland.**

**Emalee Roze: YOU DID WHAT?!**

**CrimzonRoze: Eeehhh…**

**Emalee Roze: YOU KNOW THAT WAS A BAD IDEA!!**

**CrimzonRoze: I know that now.**

**Emalee Roze: Ughh…**

**Kyo: Must…Chop…PEOPLE!!**

**-everyone looks at the thrashing Kyo on the ground-**

**-Ed poofs in & hits Kyo on the head-**

_**BAM!!**_

**-Kyo stops and falls limp-**

**-POOF!-**

**CrimzonRoze: NOOO!! COME BACK ED!! I WANT TO MET YOU!! DAMMIT!! YOUR REALLY SHORT!!**

**-everyone very surprised-**

**-POOF!-**

**Ed: Alright who said that!**

**-everyone looks at CrimzonRoze who points at Kyo-**

**Ed: But he's unconscious.**

**CrimzonRoze: He said it in his sleep.**

**Ed: But it was a girls voice?!**

**CrimzonRoze: SHIT!! HID ME YUKI!!**

**-CrimzonRoze dives behind Yuki-**

**Ed: ??**

**CrimzonRoze: And I thought where nice! **

**-note this is said behind Yuki-**

**Ed: Who said I wasn't?**

**-silence-**

**Ed: Oh come on! I'm nice sometimes!!**

**-silence-**

**Ed: GAH!! Can we just go back to our story!**

**Emalee Roze: Lets.**

**CrimzonRoze: NO!!**

**Emalee Roze: Why?**

**CrimzonRoze: What are we gonna do about him -points to Kyo-**

**Ed/Emalee Roze: -shrugs- I dunno. He's not our problem.**

**CrimzonRoze: NO!!**

**Ed: WHAT?!**

**CrimzonRoze: I still have a few things that I wanna do before I get killed by Kyo.**

**Ed: And that is?**

**CrimzonRoze: First, I want to met Al! **

**Emalee Roze: Ok give me a second.**

**-Al shows up-**

**Al: What am I doin here?**

**Emalee Roze: You have a fan.**

**CrimzonRoze: Hi Al!**

**Emalee Roze: What's next?**

**CrimzonRoze: Ok Second, I want to me Zatch! **

**Emalee Roze: Ok **

**-Zatch shows up-**

**Emalee Roze: Are you happy yet?**

**CrimzonRoze: No, Third I want to met Envy.**

**Emalee Roze: Is there anyone else I should poof into?!**

**CrimzonRoze: Nope Envys the last person I wanna met.**

**Emalee Roze: GAH!**

**-Envy poofs in the room-**

**CrimzonRoze: Why is he tied up?**

**Emalee Roze: Oh we are torturing him. What next?!**

**CrimzonRoze: -raises eyebrow- O.K.? Well…This is my last one! I want a hug from Ed!**

**Emalee Roze: PFFTT!!**

**Ed: WHAT?!**

**CrimzonRoze: You heard me!**

**Al: Brother what's going on? Why are we in this strange place?**

**Ed: Well see-**

**CrimzonRoze: Your stalling!**

**Ed: Fine!**

**-hugs CrimzonRoze-**

**Emalee Roze: Now can we go?!**

**CrimzonRoze: Yea…I'm as content as a cat bathin in the sun. -dreamily voice-**

**Emalee Roze: -raises eyebrow- O.K. Let's go!**

**CrimzonRoze: Bye Ed! -dreamily voice-**

**Ed: Yea**

**-Zatch, Ed, Al, Emalee Roze, and Envy disappear-**

**Twilight: What was that all about?**

**CrimzonRoze: -still in trance from bein hugged by Ed-**

**Yuki/Twilight: O.K? Let's start the chapter!**

**CrimzonRoze: Ed…**

**Twilight: Yea like now!**

-

-

**Sick**

**-**

My alarm clock rang, it was 6:30.

I started coughing, my nose all runny.

_God dammit…I always get sick at the WORST times!!…What the fuck is with that!!…And Today I was suppose to show that stupid cat a lesson!…Gah!!…_

I fumbled around trying to shut up the clock.

Finally I found the off button and the annoying electronic device shut up.

I groaned.

I slowly sat up and pushed the blankets to my feet.

I swung my legs to the side of the bed and stood up, only to sit back down, my head spinning.

_I'm not THAT sick…I can go to school…I was only dizzy cause I stood up to fast…Time to take it slowly._

This time I got up slower, my head stopped spinning but it was replaced with a splitting headache.

I shuffled over to my dresser and picked up my uniform, I wasn't particularly happy with the schools uniforms but at least they had _long_ skirts.

_Maybe if I take a nice warm shower and some ibuprofen…I will feel just fine…_

I grabbed my make up case and walked into the dark hallway.

I went down the hall and into the bathroom.

Stifling a cough, I put my uniform on the toilet along with my makeup case.

I dug around the case for my little bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

Setting them on the edge of the bathtub I turned on the warm water and got it to the right temp.

I took my PJ's off and stepped into the warm shower.

Little did I notice…Ed?…Ed?!…ED?!…ED WAS IN THE FUCKIN SHOWER!!

Hahahah…I had you goin didn't I! No that did NOT happen! No matter how much I wish it did it didn't, so back to the story…

I squirted the shampoo on to my hand, I brought my arms up and gently rubbed my head with my soapy hands, with the water beating on my back I stepped into the path of it and let it wash out all the soap in my hair.

I took the conditioner and did the same thing only I didn't wash it out, I let it sit in my hair well I washed my body.

When I was all done I stepped back into the way of the stream of water and watched all the soap bubbles go down the drain.

I turned the shower off, and pushed the curtain out of the way.

Grabbing a towel, I wrapped it around myself.

I stepped out my short hair had water dripping down my back.

The steam seem to help my cough. Even if I still had a runny nose and a headache but I was sure I was gonna be able to make it to school.

The cool air bit at my skin, I quickly dried off and put on my uniform.

The steam started seeping into the hall.

I took out my brush from my little bag and brushed through my hair.

When I finished there was no more steam and I started to get dizzy again.

I put my hand over my mouth and started coughing really hard, that my eyes even watered.

Finally my coughs subsided.

My throat felt like it was rubbed raw with pine cones and then set on fire.

I went over to the sink and turned it on.

Scoping up some water in my hand I drank it hoping to soothe my throat.

It helped a bit but it still felt like it was on fire.

I grabbed both ends of the sink hanging my head, breathing deeply.

_What the hell is going on?…I felt fine yesterday!…What the fuck?!…_

I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Twilight are you ok?" It was Tohru's worried voice.

"Yea. I'm fine." I rasped, my voice scratchy.

It hurt to talk.

"Are you sure." She sounded even more worried.

I swallowed, "Yea. I'll be out in a minute." I croaked.

"Oh ok." She didn't sound convinced.

I then realized I forgot to turn the water off.

I took one last handful of water before shutting it off.

I gathered all my cloths and walked over to the door, using as many things as I could to get over there.

I opened the door and Tohru wasn't out there anymore.

I staggered out the door and over to a wall for support.

Next thing I knew I was surrounded by silver smoke.

A silver and white wolf sat in the middle of the heap of cloths.

I walked like I was a drunk wolf out of my cloths only to collapse a few feet from them.

Kyo walked out of his room.

"THERE'S A WOLF IN THE HOUSE!!" Kyo shouted to warn everyone.

I was to exhausted to say anything.

Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure rushed into the hall.

"Oh my gosh! What should we do with it?!" Tohru asked.

_Just don't leave me outside…_

I silently answered.

"It looks dead." Yuki pointed out well Shigure didn't say anything.

Everyone turned and stared at Shigure.

"What?!" Shigure asked confused.

"What should we do with it?" Kyo asked again.

"Oh we should probably put her in her room." Shigure answered.

Kyo glared at Shigure.

"We don't know if it's a girl. And _it_ doesn't have a room!" Kyo growled.

"Yes _she _does!" Shigure protested.

"Don't call me an it stupid cat." I groaned.

Everyone looked down at me surprised.

"It talked!" Kyo commented, mouth wide in shock.

I glared up at him, "No duh dumbass! You talk to!"

I vowed to myself to teach him a lesson for calling me an 'it' again.

Tohru sounded almost afraid to ask. "I-Is that Twilight?"

I let Shigure answer for me, "Yup."

"HUH?!"

Everyone turned to Kyo's confused face.

Yuki stifled a laugh.

"Well I wasn't surprised cause Twilight told me she was the wolf." Tohru stated.

"She almost told me." Yuki commented.

"Well I've known along." Shigure of course had to in put his thoughts.

"I guess Twilight never told you." Shigure said raising his shoulders.

"Like she'd tell me anything!" Kyo snapped.

"Hello! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" I scolded from the ground.

"Oh sorry Twilight." Tohru murmured.

"So Twilight I'm guessing you overworked yourself because we have no guys that aren't in the zodiac living here." Shigure asked bending down to me.

"Maybe." I admitted my voice scratchy.

Shigure shook his head.

"Your gonna have to stay home today. Will one of you guys carry Twilight to her room well I go call the school." Shigure directed towards the two teen boy not bothering to stay for an answer, Shigure walked down the stairs.

Kyo stepped forward, without any word from the other two people standing there, and scooped me up.

He had my front paws hung over his right arm well my back legs hung over his other arm.

I lifted my head weakly and stared at him, searching his eyes for the answer as to why he did that.

"Your suppose to be resting." Kyo murmured in a soft but yet a commanding tone.

I slowly lowered my fuzzy head between my two paws.

My heart pounding in my chest.

Tohru and Yuki picked up my stuff that I'd left behind and followed Kyo.

When we got to my room Kyo gently laid me on the bed and left quietly.

Yuki took the stuff from Tohru out in the hall and had told her to go get ready for school.

He was now setting that stuff on my dresser.

Yuki came over to me after Kyo left.

He pulled the covers up over my furry little body.I'll I could do is stare up at him, looking at his concerned face.

"I hope you feel better soon." He murmured looking at me one more time before leaving.

I sighed and closed my eyes trying not to concentrate on my burning throat.

I started to cough again.

Not long after Shigure had come in carrying cough drops, soup, and news, I would've sworn he read my mind!

"Hatori said that he will be over when he gets a chance. And Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki already left for school." Shigure stated setting a tray in front of me.

I looked at the soup cautiously.

Shigure chuckled, "Don't worry it's some left over's from a few days ago that I heated up in the microwave."

That made me feel better. Although I started to wonder I was gonna eat that since I was still in my zodiac form.

"I think I'll just have some cough drops until I change back." I croaked.

He nodded understanding what I meant.

Shigure unwrapped some cough drops and set them on the tray so I could lick them up.

"Are you feeling any better yet?" Shigure asked.

"No." I answered simply.

"Well I'll leave you be then, hopefully the soup won't be to cold when you can eat it." Shigure said as he moved towards the door.

I nodded and rested my head on the pillow, glad that the burning in my throat was dying down.

When he left I was convinced that the soup would make it fell better so I drank it like a dog, hoping no one was watching. Boy did it do wonders.

I transformed not long after that and put on some p.j.'s and crawled right back in bed and slept for god knows how long.

**Author Notes: Yes I did have permission to use Emalee Rose's characters so plz don't go physco chick/dude on me. And if you need another warning, Zatch belongs to Emalee Roze and Ed, Al, and Envy belong to--Who ever made them--I'm not quite sure. GO YOU!!--THAT PERSON THAT MADE THEM!!--YOU ROCK!!--I really doubt that person is reading this but you never know!**

**A thing actually relating to the story--I'm still not sure on the pairings! I was gonna go with Yuki but now I'm leaning towards Kyo! Plz tell me what YOU think, I can't decide!! AAAAAHHHHH!! -starts banging head on computer desk-**


	15. Chapter 15 On The Rooftop

**CrimzonRoze: I'M SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!! MY MOM WIPPED THE PUTER TWICE IN TWO WEEKS THEN BANNED ME FROM FANFICTION BECUZ SHE THOUGHT THAT FANFICTION WAS GIVIN OUR PUTER VIRUSES *Breath* BUT NOW SHE UNBANNED ME!!! CUZ SHE THINKS PPL POSTING THINGS ON YOUTUBE HAVE VIRUSES IMBEDDING IN THEIR VIDEOS AND THAT'S WHAT'S CAUSING THE VIRUS!!**

**Twilight: You talk fast.**

**Yuki: What is a 'puter' you said it twice.**

**CrimzonRoze: I'm sure my readers know what a 'puter' is.**

**Yuki: Well I don't.**

**CrimzonRoze: Who cares?**

**Yuki: I d-**

**CrimzonRoze: Ok moving on! Do you guys wanna know how I got Karry to Kyo?**

**Twilight: That's a good idea! I was meaning to ask you about that!**

**CrimzonRoze: Ok here it goes…All. I. Did. Was. Copy. And. Pasted. Ky--**

**Twilight/Yuki: ENOUGH WITH THE SLOW TALKINESS!!**

**CrimzonRoze: Alright! I copied and pasted Kyo from before I sent him to Scotland and erased : You did what?**

**CrimzonRoze: Yuki, You don't even know what 'puter' is so you're not gonna know what I just said.**

**Twilight: Well I understand it…kinda.**

**CrimzonRoze: Good.**

**Kyo: Ow…My head hurts…What happen?…-grumbles-**

**CrimzonRoze: You…Uh…Fell unconscious?**

**Kyo: I did?**

**CrimzonRoze: Sure…Let's go with that! -nods head esthetically-**

**Kyo: -raises eyebrow- Ok? What I miss?**

**CrimzonRoze: Nothing much…But…You wanna go to Scotland!**

**-Emalee Roze's characters show up-**

**Everyone: DON'T YOU DARE!!!**

**CrimzonRoze: It was just a suggestion!**

**Emalee Roze: I thought you learned your lesson!**

**CrimzonRoze: I have!**

**Emalee Roze: Well then why where you gonna send Kyo to Scotland again?**

**CrimzonRoze: Eh…You heard that?!**

**Emalee Roze: Yeah! **

**CrimzonRoze: That's…Kinda…Uh…Stalkerish…**

**Emalee Roze: -rolls eyes- Do I have to stay here and watch you?**

**CrimzonRoze: NO!! Plus you still have to update your story and how are you gonna do that if you're here? Oh wait you cant update your story unless you here…well…not here here…but at my house…y'know cuz your puter doesn't work.**

**Emalee Roze: Yeah I know!**

**CrimzonRoze: Just thought that I'd tell all my readers!**

**Emalee Roze: your hopeless I'm leaving bye…**

**-poof-**

**Kyo: Scotland? Sound familiar…**

**Everyone else: Uh…No! Your not going to Scotland!**

**Kyo: Fine…**

**CrimzonRoze: I would like to thank ShameShame, xXxDragonxPhoenixXx, Ebony Dagger, animefan2496, Lifeclaw, crzygrl210, xxReadySteadyGoxxx, MidnightDreamer26**

**For telling me I shouldn't give up and inspiring me to write more. It means a lot to me. Thanks!**

_**

* * *

**_

**On The Rooftop**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_//Twilight's P.o.v.//_**

_**-**_

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I called, my voice still a little scratchy.

Tohru came through the door still wearing her school uniform.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"You sound a lot better too." Tohru commented coming to the side of my bed.

"Thanks."

"Is there anything you would like for dinner?" Tohru asked.

"Soup please." I answered. Tohru smiled.

"Ok then. I'll go work on dinner." She said as she left the room closing the door behind her.

Man there was absolutely nothing to do when you sick. Before Tohru came in I was counting the specks on the ceiling and thanks to her I lost count.

_I sighed. __At least I wasn't bored for...like...a minute._

I continued to stare at the ceiling after awhile my eyelids grew heavy and I drifted asleep.

_The sun was sinking low, hiding behind the clouds. The suns rays where casting colors of pink and purple. An early fall breeze blew around me, carrying a few leaves with it._

"_So Hakumei, How should we punish you this time?" Akito sneered walking around me in circles, while I was huddled into the fetal position on the hard, cold earth, I was holding my head between my knees. I was preparing to be attack by him._

_Akito frowned, "First you disobey my orders and try to make... friends." Akito said the last word with disgust. "And now you're not answering my questions?"_

_I didn't answer I was trying to escape from my body, but my soul didn't want to wander else where._

_Akito grabbed me by my hair. He pulled me up to meet his face. I clinched my eyes together, my face distorted in pain._

"_Answer me!" He demanded. _

_Right then a mother and her kids walked by us. _

_They didn't even so much as glance at us. The kids continued to play tag, well following their mother. _

_I heard one of the kids ask. "Mommy can we go play with that girl. She was really nice when we played last time." _

"_No. You cannot play with her. She belongs to Akito. Your not allowed to play together. Understand?" The mother demanded._

_The kid nodded, his eyes wid._

"_See. Nobody likes you! Even that mother didn't want her kids to play with you. No use in making friends." Akito sneered._

_I whined from the pain._

_Akito released my hair and grabbed my arm in a bruising grasp._

"_You can stay in your room until I think of a punishment." He growled, throwing me into a dark windowless room._

The door opened and I jumped, waking up in the process.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Tohru apologized.

"No. That's fine. I'm glad you woke me."

"Did you have nightmare?" Tohru asked setting tray of food in front of my bed.

"Yea. Kinda." I answered a fake smile on my face.

"My mom used to tell me when I had a bad dream that they weren't real and there was no reason to be afraid of them. They where just a figment of my imagination."

"No reason to get all workup right?" I asked, a small fake smile on my face still.

"Exactly." Tohru answered, smiling.

"It's hot so be careful." Tohru warned as she walked out of the room.

"Thanks."

I sat up, the blanket draped on my shoulders.

I sat on the edge of the bed, my legs hanging off the end.

I stirred the soup watching the steam rise.

There was soft knock on the door, so softly I wasn't sure if it was my imagination.

"Come in?" I called, noting knowing if I was going insane.

The door opened, and I felt relieved.

"Ok. I'm not crazy." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey."

I looked back up at the door to see Yuki closing it, he held a bag in his hand.

"I brought you your homework." He said laying the bag next to the table stand.

"Thanks." I said watching him set it down then returned to stirring my soup.

"So what I miss?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Hm?…Oh…Nothing much. Just got a little homework in Math. Teacher in English talked to us about doing a Mid Term Paper."

"Just great." I muttered take a sip of the soup.

"It seems easy enough." Yuki commented.

I shrugged. "Depends. Your farther then me in the year. I've gotta lot to catch up on."

Yuki smiled regretfully.

"If you need any help I'd be willing to explain anything you don't get." Yuki offered.

"Thanks." I said clutching the edges of the blanket together.

"I haven't finished my math so I'm gonna go work on that." Yuki said awkwardly after awhile.

I nodded not looking up at him, just keeping my eyes trained on the bowl of the soup.

Kinda hoping that some kind of soup monster would jump up out of it, just to cause some kinda of

excitement.

Dispite my best wishes...nothing happened. Yuki left the room. The soup just sat there.

I sighed irritated.

"Stupid soup." I muttered as I took another sip of the broth.

I grinned evilly.

"Mwhaha!! You shall be eaten by me!! Be afraid!! Very afraid!!" I shouted at the soup.

...

I started laughing at myself.

_I can't believe I'm sooo bored that I'm threatening my dinner!!! _

_**THUMP!! THUMP!! STOMP!! BOOM!! CRASH!!**_

I stopped laughing and glared at the ceiling.

_**CRASH!! THUMP!! STOMP!! BANG!!! STOMP!! **_

_"_God damn it Kyo!!" I shouted at the ceiling.

_**STOMP!! CRASH!! BAM!! THUMP!! BANG!! CRAAAASSSSSH!!!!**_

The last 'crash' had shaking the whole house.

"What fuck is he doing up there?!?!" I yelled as I pushed the tray out of my way.

The blanket fell of my shoulder and landing on the floor.

I stomped over to the sliding door that led to the balcony.

I shoved the door open and stepped out on the balcony.

I looked up but couldn't see Kyo. So I backed up against the railing and peered over the roof.

And yes I saw a very mad kitty cat up there, walking in circles above my room...

The bastard...

"HEY!!"

Nothing the cat just kept circling.

"DUMBASS!! FREAKIN CAT?!?! HELL-OO?!?!" I screamed up at him.

Nothing.

Damn...

I sucked in the deep breath.

"YOU SUCIDALLY CAT WITH AN ANRY ISSUE COME THE FUCK OVER HERE DUMBASS!!!"

That caught his attention.

He marched angrily towards me.

"WHAT?!?" Kyo demanded.

"People are trying to rest and get better from when they got sick!!" I cried, angry at him.

He snorted.

"You look fine to me."

My nostrils flared.

"That's because I had to come out here, and by the way I'm freezing my ass off!!" That was a lie. It was actually quite warm out but I continued. "You where making so much noise I'm sure all of China heard you!!" I yelled up at him, exaggerating just a bit...don't you think?

He snorted a 'whatever' and walked away so I couldn't see him.

"Aurgh!!" I yelled out angrily, stomping my foot impatiently

"KYO!!" I shouted, growling a bit.

No reply.

I stomped over to the sliding glass door and shut it.

Know what I was about to do was probably not the smartest thing for someone that's sick.

I stepped back trying to judge the distance from the balcony to the roof.

I saw a window a little ways up that I could use to get up.

I took a deep a breath and jump up onto the railing.

I wobbled a little, trying not to look down. I tried reaching for the window, my finger tips barely brushed it.

I stepped back a bit and jumped up, grabbing the ledge. I pulled myself into the alcove.

I looked into the window and saw a bunch of boxes and books.

I looked up at the ledge, an easy distance from where I was at.

I stepped back my heel on the edge of the concrete. Before I lost my nerve I jumped up at grabbed the edge of the roof.

I hoisted myself up. I kicked the side of the wall from leverage. I was hoping I didn't end up kicking the window but nothing happened and I didn't feel my foot hit glass. So I continued with my kicking.

I had half my body on the roof when Kyo finally noticed me.

He stormed towards me yelling out curses.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOIN?!?!" He screamed at me.

I ignored him as I pulled myself up onto the roof.

I stood up straight and brushed some dirt of my pants, ignoring his rants.

"ARE YOU EVENING PAYING ATTENTION?!?!"

"Hm?" I said looking up at him, smirking a little.

"AAAAUGH!!!" Kyo yelled in frustration.

"Don't you know how dangerous your little stunt was?!?!" He demanded.

I shrugged, "No?"

I swear I could see steam coming out of his ears.

"WELL YOU COULDA GOTTIN KILLED!!!" Kyo damn neared screamed at me.

I knitted my eyebrows. "You come up here all the time!" I accused.

"I USE THE FREAKIN LADDER!!"

"You could still get killed." I pointed out.

He blinked at me then got angry again.

"Well yea, but there's a less chance of that!" Kyo protested.

I smiled a little, "hah! You agree with me!! You could die!! HAHAHAHA!!" I said pointing my finger at him.

"Yes a small, itty bitty chance!" He snapped.

I frowned, "Well you are gonna die eventually. So there's not really an 'itty bitty chance!'"

Kyo sighed frustrated, "We ARE talking ABOUT me falling off the roof!!"

"NO WE'RE NOT!! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT YOUR DEATH!!" I yelled then added, "Speaking of which. I hope it's soon." I had to say that.

Kyo clenched his teeth together.

"Y'know Kyo, that-" I pointed at his mouth "--is bad for your teeth."

"TWILIGHT?!?!" I heard a shriek from below.

I walked over to the side of the roof to see Tohru out on the balcony frantically searching around.

I put a hand on the side of my mouth.

"HEY UP HERE!!" I called.

She looked up at hearing my voice.

"TWILIGHT?!?!" There was that high pitch shriek again "WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!?!"

I smirked

…_Revenge…_

"Kyo here was pounding on the roof and making my AWEFUL head ach worse." I said in a whinny, pathetic tone.

"WHAT?!?!" I heard Kyo yell in disbelief behind me. I ignored him and continued.

"Then I came out and nicely asked him to stop and he wouldn't he just ignored me!" I had crocodile tears coming out now and I stuck my bottom lip up for add effect.

"Then I came up here and almost fell because he was yelling at me and I couldn't concentrate. Then we I got up on the roof he kept yelling!" Kyo's face was PRICELESS.

"Aw. You poor thing." Tohru cooed.

"I know right?" I sniffed wiping away the crocodile tears with my sleeve.

"Why don't you come down and I'll make you a treat." Tohru said motion towards me.

"O-Ok." I made my voice quiver, which to tell you the truth it quite harder then you'd expect.

"Use the ladder!" Kyo hissed in my ear from behind me.

I stepped back so Tohru couldn't see me.

"I know! I'm not dumb." I snapped going for the ladder.

Kyo snorted.

I continued for the ladder and climbed down it. When I got about half way I paused, then started going back up it.

"So ya comin?" I asked Kyo who was standing looking at the sun.

"Hm?" He turned to me distractedly. For some reason I don't think he was seeing me but someone else.

"I'm pretty sure that dinner has been made, so are you gonna come?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hmm…Yea…I'll be down later." He answered, calmly turning his gaze back to the sunset.

I frowned slightly, confused.

I bit my lip and continued down the ladder.

_What was that about…?_

* * *

**CrimzonRoze: So what you think about it. I tried to make up for the past…uh…I hate admit it…month…I haven't updated…Ehhh…I'm soorrr-eeeee!!!!**

**Twilight: I'm sure your readers will forgive you.**

**CrimzonRoze: -close to tears- YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!!!**

**Twilight: Would you plz write a review telling her -points to CrimzonRoze- that you forgive her. Or we might have to suffer this for a loooonnnnnnggg time…Aaaugh…!!**


	16. Chapter 16 Jeezus Christ! Why her!

**CrimzonRoze: Hey everyone! **

**Twilight: Yea…Hi…**

**CrimzonRoze: Oh come on you could be more enthused. **

**Twilight: No. **

**CrimzonRoze: Fine. How bout you Yuki?**

**Yuki: …**

**Twilight: Seriously. You want Yuki to be enthused. **

**Kyo: Yea. He's always not talking and keeping to himself.**

**Twilight: Well you Kyo are out being a dumbass. **

**Kyo: HEY!**

**Yuki: It's true. **

**Kyo: Can't you see the abuse that's going on here?!**

**CrimzonRoze: Nope. I don't see any abuse. **

**Kyo: Thanks a lot. **

**CrimzonRoze: You're a most certainly welcome. **

**Kyo: -rolls eyes-**

**CrimzonRoze: Onwards!**

**Twilight: Wait! Don't you have to tell your readers' something?!"**

**CrimzonRoze: Uh…No…**

**Twilight: Pretty sure you do.**

**CrimzonRoze: I doo---Have to tell ya something'! That's right. I'm gonna try to post 'chapter awareness' things on my profile. To let you guys all know how far I'm done with the next chapter of a story. Also, I'm glad you all forgave me! -sniffs- it means so much to me!**

**Kyo: Yada yada. Enough with the tears. Let's start.**

**CrimzonRoze; ONWARDS!! Again…**

* * *

**Jeezus Christ! Why her?!**

* * *

**//Twilight's P.o.v.//**

It was the next day; I was feeling fine --hadn't even transformed since yesterday-- but Tohru made me stay in bed…

"_Really, I feel better." I had insisted._

"_Yes. You may feel better, but you should still rest." _

_I sighed._

"_Aw. Just go lie down and save us the hassle of dealing with you." Kyo said walking by us. _

"_Ignore the cat. But I agree with Tohru. You could get sick again." Yuki said politely. _

"_And I'm sure you could use a day of rest, Twilight." Shigure said in a matter-of-fact tone. _

_I gaped. "Stop gaining up on me!" I wailed throwing my arms up in the air. "It's not fair." I muttered._

"_Please, Twilight just go rest." Tohru insisted. _

"_That way we don't have to deal with your crap." Kyo added snidely._

Smack--!

"_Shut up." Yuki and I said at the same time only Yuki added 'stupid cat' well I added 'suicidal cat' _

"_Fine I'll go lie down." I said, then muttered "seeing as I don't have much of a chose. _

And that how I ended up being bored out of my mind. That is until She showed up…But let's go back to how it started…

I stared blankly at the ceiling._Better start counting the speck again…One…Two…Three…Oh look a bird!…Wait…What was I doing?…Damn! I have to start over…One…Two…Three…Four…_

_20 MINUTES LATER one-hundred…Wait I counted you already!…Go away! I'm trying to count…Ok now where was I…'hundred and one…_

Right then the whole house shook.

"What the hell?" I asked incredulously.

"I swear to god if Kyo is up there again…" I said shaking my fist. But the shaking didn't continue so it couldn't have been him.

Hmmm…?

I decided to go downstairs and see what ever one that of.

Walking down the stairs I could hear Tohru.

"Huh. Strange there's no one here, But I distinctly remember closing that door. So somebody must've--Ah!"

I walked down the stairs faster. I looked into the dinning room. Shigure had one hold on Kyo, and Yuki just sat there.

I looked in Tohru's direction and groaned.

"Are you Tohru Honda?" The girl asked quietly.

"Uh. Yes."

"Oh, um, well that's, I mean I'm Kagura. That's my name Kagura Sohma." Kagura said looking up.

"Kagura Sohma." Tohru repeated. "Hi."

I tried to inch my way to hide.

"Twilight." Shigure warned.

"Kyo you better run." I whispered hoarsely.

"I heard that Kyo was here. Please tell me it's true."

"Oh of course Kyo's here would you like to come in?"

"Kyo?"

"Kagura!" I hid a little ways up the stairs. This was not good.

"I don't believe it! I-it's really you." Kagura said softly, "Kyo, Kyo!" She called.

"Kyo. Why'd you run away for so long? You didn't call me, or send a card. Where were you?" Kagura asked innocently. "Oh darling, I MISSED YOU!" She screamed followed by a 'crash.'

I winced.

"AHHH!!! You had me worried sick!" Kagura yelled followed by more destruction.

"Well, looks like we're going to need a new door." Yuki commented.

"Sometimes it feels like the whole world is conspiring to break my house." Shigure sighed dramatically.

"Twilight you can come out." He called.

"Hell no. She's still out there."

Another sigh. "It's fine, she won't hurt you."

"That's what you think." But I came out anyways. She wouldn't notice me till she was done beating up Kyo.

I zoned out as Shigure and Yuki told Tohru on how Kagura shows here affection, and blah-de-blah-do. I already know.

"She's also part of the zodiac."

"Oh, really what animal is she?"

Boar.

"Hm. I would've thought you would've figured it out already."

"Guess I've been a little distracted…"

"Kyo, darling, you're hurt. Oh no, no, no. Speak to me who did this?!"

"You did." Every said in monotone at the same time.

Kagura looked up surprised. Excitement light her eyes.

"Hakumei?" --I tensed as she said my name-- "Is that you?"

"Ah…No. It not me." I grimaced. "This is your fault." I shot at Shigure. He just shrugged.

"Oh, Hakumei I missed you so much! Where have you been?" She dropped Kyo and ran at me.

"Ah, Kagura I don't think it's a good idea to call her Hakumei." Yuki said.

Kagura held me in a death hug. Kagura blinked. "Then what should I call her?"

"She prefers Twilight." Yuki replied.

"But it means the same thing." Kagura protested.

"Just, call her Twilight otherwise she get really mad."

"You don't even know the half of it." Kyo muttered standing up and rubbing at his face.

"Ok. Kagura You can let go of me." I gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She let go.

"No that's ok." Pant "I know how excited you get."

"Oh, everyone thinks you're dead? Where'd you go? What happened?" Suddenly the question came flying in. Not even Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Or Tohru had ever asked questions.

I looked down. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh this is wonderful! You're back. Akito was so sad after your disappearance."

I tensed back up and clenched my jaw.

"Let's not tell Akito. Let's let Twilight go talk to Akito when she's ready." Shigure suggested.

"Yea. When I'm ready." I muttered my agreement.

* * *

Once again everyone gained up on me; and once Kagura heard that I had been sick she was on it. I gave in and went upstairs.

I now laid in my bed staring at the ceiling once again. Seriously, what with this freakin ceiling?!

Finally sick of the stupid ceiling I got up from my bed and searched underneath my bed for the left over sharpies. I found them and stood up on my bed and began to scribble so I didn't have to look at whiteness. _Stupid whiteness-ness-nessy-ness!_

I didn't really make anything; just a bunch of different colors mixed together. Although when I was done it sorta looked neat; that is if you stared straight up at it 'cause I didn't have a chair to get the rest of the ceiling. maybe some other time. But for now I'm content.

I laid back down, not wanting anyone to catch my standing up; fearing that would extend my grounding as I call it. My thoughts wonder back to what Kagura had said.

__

"Akito was so sad after your disappearance." Yea right. He was just sad that he couldn't beat the shit out of me. "Everyone thinks you're dead." Well I can understand that. I have been gone what five years. "Where'd you go?" Places. Never really had a home, just wandered around hopelessly. Some nice people would give my money everyone once and awhile 'cause they felt bad for me, I never did go to an orphanage. Surprised that I actually made it through, not getting caught stealing or anything that would've made my life difficult. But for some reason I never did get caught...Even when...

'I glanced around the store. There weren't many people around. A few were shopping but none were paying any attention to me. I went to a rack that had no cameras and was the farthest away from the counter. I stuff a small bag of cheetos under my shirt. Hoping no one would notice. I began to walk out of the store; trying to look inconspicuous.

"Hey you! Get back here, you little thief!" I knew I had been caught. I quickly hid behind a good looking man. He had blonde hair and it was sorta shaggy. He looked to be in his twenties. He looked down at me. His eyes were filled with pity and sorrow.

"Is that your kid?!" The guy at the register asked--no--demanded.

"Yes." The guy answered quickly. I was confused.

"Well, you better teach her not to steal!" The man scolded.

The man nodded. "Of course. She will be grounded for awhile."

The cashier nodded in approval. "Good parenting."

The blonde smiled slightly. "Here." He gave the cashier some money to pay for the cheetos I stole.

'Why would anyone care for me?...I'm just an orphan...If it was anyone else they would've have denied what the cashier said and put me in an orphanage.'

'C'mon, Missy." The blonde man said sternly --interrupting my thoughts-- as he turned around and winked at me. I blinked at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the store.

One we were out of eye sight of the cashier he let go of my hand. I hugged it to my side. I didn't know why this man did that.

"Thank you, mister." I said politely. Hoping he wouldn't take me to an orphanage or the police.

The man looked down at me; a smile twinkled in his eyes.

"Here I'm gonna take you to one of my favorite parks and we can talk. It's not far from here." He said looking back up. I hesitated, but something about this man didn't seem dangerous and he didn't seem to mean me any harm. I nodded and followed him.

W arrived shortly to the park he was talking about. I knew this one. This is where I usually slept. We sat down on a bench. I swung my legs waiting for him to say something as I ate the bag of cheetos.

"So you don't have any parents?" The man asked.

"No, sir."

"Are they dead."

"No, sir."

"Do you know where they are?"

I hesitated. "Y-yes, sir."

"How come you're not living with them."

I bit my lip.

"Ah. I see."

"So what's your name?" The man asked changing the subject.

"Hakumei." Usually I would be suspicious of this guy, but I was to hungry to be on alert.

"Twilight."

"Huh?" I asked confused, my mouth full.

"Your name means twilight or dusk." He explained.

"What's your name?"

The man smiled, "Sun."

"What?"

"My name means sun or rather sun rays; still the same." He explained again.

"Than what is it in Japanese?" I asked curious.

"Key-o-coo." He emphasized each syllable

I wrinkled my nose. "That's a funny name."

"So is Hakumei."

"It's not the strange." I protested.

He smiled at me, "But you don't find someone named Twilight everyday. So that makes it unique not strange."

"Well, you don't find someone named Sun everyday." I retorted.

"Exactly. So that means we are unique." Again with the bright smile.

I stuffed another cheeto in my mouth.

"Those aren't exactly the healthiest things in the world." Kyokkou commented.

"There're easiest thing to steal."

"Ah…To-shay." Kyokkou frowned slightly, "But you shouldn't steal things."

"I know, sir."

"You don't have to call me 'sir' call me Sun and I will call you Twilight. Deal?"

These guy was totally baffawling me. 'Why is this guy being so nice? He should be screaming and yelling at me. He should be hitting me like… --I gulped-- Him…Instead his smiling and talking nicely to me. '

"You don't have anywhere to sleep." The guy assumed, breaking into my thoughts.

"I sleep…Here and there."

"Would you like to stay at my house?" Kyokkou asked.

I winced.

"Oh, yea. Being a strange guy an all. Somebody you don't know. Hey, for all you know I could be a mass murder." Kyokkou said shrugged.

I leaned away from him.

Kyokkou laughed. "Don't worry. I haven't killed a single person in my life." The man reassured.

"Positive?"

"Positive.' Kyokkou repeated smiling.

'I am not sure of this guy. He seems nice. But…I don't know…'

I looked up at the setting sun. We where out here longer then any of expected, I think.

"It's getting late." Kyokkou stated standing up. I stood up along with him. "You sure you don't want to stay at my house. I don't really wanna send you to an orphange and I don't want you out here by yourself. It's dangerous."

I coward for minute.

"You can have your own room. I got a spacious two bedroom apartment. I think you'd like it there."

"Will there be food?"

Kyokkou chuckled. "Tons."

I hesitated, Then nodded.

Kyokkou smiled at me. "I'll take care of you I promise." '

"Get up! It's dinner time!"

I jolted awake.

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself rubbing my eyes.

I looked around the room but didn't see anyone. There was a tray of food next to my bed.

My eyebrows knitted in confusion. Who called me? I shrugged it off and sat up to eat.

That was weird. I haven't dreamt about Kyokkou in a long time. I miss him.

"Whose Kyokkou?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked frantically around the room but didn't see anything.

"Over here." the voice called.

I looked over to my door to see Kyo hanging upside down. Again.

"What are you doing, suicidal cat?!" I demanded.

"Waking you up." He answered.

I sighed extravagated. "No. What are you doing hanging from the roof?"

"Uh…Waking you up and Hiding for Kagura."

I nodded slowly. "Uh-huh. I see. 'Kay now you can go back up to your roof!" I said waving a hand at him.

"You didn't answer my question." Kyo protested. "Who is Kyokkou?"

"My cat." I said sarcastically.

He arched an eyebrow. "Your. Cat."

"Yea." I said angrily.

"Okay." Kyo said not believing me but went up to his roof. "Just stop talking in your sleep then if you're not gonna tell me." Kyo called.

"I'D RATHER TELL THE WHOLE FREAKIN' WORLD BEFORE YOU!! AND STOP LISTENING TO ME SLEEP THEN!! I CAN'T HELP IT!!" I yelled.

I heard Kyo snort.

I growled to myself, then sighed.

__

Can't help it that he's overly annoying. Tomorrow Sunday. Maybe they'll let me get out and go…places.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17 At The Grave Of Kyokkou

**CrimzonRoze: Well that was interesting!**

**Kyo: You were in love with a 28 year old!?**

**Twilight: SHUT UP KYO!!**

**CrimzonRoze: Guys…Please no fighting. If you break anything in this room my mom will kill me. **

**Yuki: But it's not real.**

**CrimzonRoze: Of fine! My conscious will kill me! **

**Yuki: How can your conscious kill you?**

**CrimzonRoze: Fine I'll just die! You happy! Y'know I've never really noticed how annoying you are!! Do keep in mind I could send YOU to Scotland.**

**Yuki: …**

**Twilight: Oh man, Could you imagine Yuki blowing up shit!**

**CrimzonRoze: How'd you know that Yuki was the Crimson Alchemist?**

**Twilight: Hel-lo I'm partly based off your personality so I know these things.**

**CrimzonRoze: but…ja…coulda…agaona…huh?!**

**Kyo: What's this about Scotland?**

**CrimzonRoze: Oh nothing. **

**Yuki: That was an interesting chapter.**

**CrimzonRoze: -gives Yuki the thumbs up- (whispers) great job for the subject change. **

**Yuki: -arms cross his chest- Thought I was annoying?**

**CrimzonRoze: Sometimes…**

**Kyo: Always!**

**CrimzonRoze: Sometimes!**

**Kyo: Always!**

**CrimzonRoze: Sometimes!**

**Kyo: Always.**

**CrimzonRoze: Always!**

**Kyo: Sometimes!**

**CrimzonRoze: HA! I win!**

**Kyo: -growls-**

**Twilight: Let's just get on with the story.**

**CrimzonRoze: But…-sniff- I win?**

**Yuki: Yes you win. But I'm pretty sure your readers' wanna find out what happens next.**

**CrimzonRoze: Oh alright…Enjoy! **

* * *

**At The Grave Of Kyokkou**

* * *

__

**Twilight's POV**

I yawned as I stepped out my door.

"Mornin' Twilight." Tohru greeted. I waved sleepily.

"Can I go out today?"

"Yea. Where you going?" Tohru asked.

"Uh…I have to go visit a friend. It's their birthday."

Tohru's eyes lit up. "Do I know this person?"

"Uh…no."

"Why don't you invite this friend over." Tohru suggested. "We could throw a birthday party!"

I grimaced. "Sorry Tohru. He doesn't like parties."

"_He_?" Tohru prompted.

"Yeah." I said slowly.

Tohru giggled. I rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Tohru said waving a hand at me.

"Well…Yea. I better get going." I started to walk past her.

"You aren't going to have breakfast?" Tohru asked.

I turned around. I smiled slightly thinking of Kyokkou.

"Sure. Why not?" I answered.

Tohru looked a little surprised but then she smiled back at me. "Okay…This friend of yours…You seem happier. I'm not sure if I've seen you smile." Tohru pointed out.

* * *

"Do you need any help cleaning up?"

Tohru smiled. "No thanks, Twilight. You go visit your friend."

"'Kay then."

"See ya later, Twilight!" Kagura waved madly at me.

I waved back weakly as I head for the door.

"Has anyone seen that stupid cat?" Yuki asked suddenly.

"My guess would be he's still on the roof." Shigure said.

"Well…I have clothes to wash."

"Can I help Tohru? I really wanna wash Kyo's clothes." Kagura asked.

I shut the door behind me and blocked out Tohru's answer.

__

Roof…Huh…

**

* * *

**

__

**Kyo's POV**

I heard the door shut before the shuddering of the walls and the rattling of the windows.

__

Must be Twilight…

I rolled off my back onto my stomach and pushed myself up. I walked over to the edge of the roof and saw Twilight strolling across the lawn.

__

Where is she going…?

I continued to study Twilight. She was actually _smiling_.

__

Oh Wow. A rare occasion. But why is she smiling…?

I knew I probably shouldn't but I was to curious to find out what was making her smile. So I followed her. Keeping a good length between us so she couldn't see me. At first it seemed that she was just wandering around hopelessly, but then she started taking the route to the store.

__

She was talking a detour…?

When we reached the store she went in and I stayed hidden behind a tree. After about twenty minutes Twilight came out caring some groceries.

__

Did Tohru ask her to go shopping…?

Twilight was walking the opposite direction of the house. So she couldn't be taking the groceries home.

_So she's not stopping for Tohru...unless she has another aeron...?_

Twilight walked at a steady pace. I kept behind staying hidden in the shadows. After awhile I realized she was going the way to Tohru's mother's grave.

__

Why is she visiting Kyoko...?

Twilight reached the gate and it squeaked open. She walked through still caring the groceries. I slinked through the trees trying to keep her insight plus I was waiting for her to be far enough that I could get in without being caught.

She was far enough in that I could spring quickly to the trees that surrounded the stone wall in the inside. Twilight walked past Kyoko's grave and hesitated slightly that I'm not sure if she really did slow down. She briskly walked on.

She went to the end of the rows of graves --that where by the trees-- she steadily walked to the fourth one down the row and stopped. She sat down on her legs before the grave.

I wanted to get a closer look both to try and see the who the grave was of and to see what she was up to. I tiptoes my way towards her careful not to step on sticks, twigs, or leaves. I hid behind the tree that was directly behind her. Twilight began clearing the grave.

She raked the leaves with her fingers and put them in a neat pile on one of the sides of her. She continued with the processes of cleaning a grave. When she was done she scoped the leaves in her arms and carried them towards the tree I was hiding in.

__

Oh Shit...!

Twilight stopped several feet from the tree and threw the leaves in the them. They completely covered me. I would say everyone of them landed on me. She turned around and headed back towards the grave and I swear I saw her grinning.

I blew at a leave that was hanging above my right eye. I quietly brushed them off. The multi-colored leaves floated soundlessly to the ground.

__

Either that was a really big coincidence...or she knows I'm following her...I'm hoping for the first one...This would be so embarrassing if she knew...!

* * *

__

**Twilight's POV**

I stared at the grave infront of me.

__

Is he coming out…? You would think he would know by now that I know he's there…Infact I've know from the beginning…! He is a horrible stalker…!Could I possibly drop any more freakin' hints…! Kyo you're a dumbass…!

I sighed agitated.

"You can come on out now. I know you're there." I called out.

I heard a curse then heard the leaves crunch. I cranned my neck and look back at him. A light cool breeze blew; ruffling Kyo's hair and sending the leaves wirling around him. I fully turned my body to him. My jaw slightly dropped. The wind shifted and blew locks of hair across his right eye, the wind was going to the left of him. So it also uncovered his left eye. His eyes where hard, guarded. I found my voice stuck in my throat. The leaves swirled around his feet as he walked. The bright rainbow colors contrasted with his skin. It made him seem…paler but yet…breathtaking…

I continued to marvel at him. My eyes wide with shock._ How come I've never noticed this before?!…_

My heart started beating loudly in my chest.

__

Thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-

I was surprised he couldn't hear it.

Suddenly I closed my mouth, pressing my lips into a tight line. My eyes became guarded, closed.

__

No…No…NO!…

I clenched my teeth together.

_I can't…Not him…I hate him…It's not right… I don't like him like that…I'm not suppose to…Grrrrrr…_

"How long have you known?" Kyo asked in a guarded voice, interrupting my thoughts.

_Why am I still breathing this way…? My heart hasn't even slowed…Why won't my body respond to my head!…_

_"_You there?" Kyo asked a little concerned line between his eyes_._

_Concerned…! Concerned my ass…! I mistaked it for something else…He's not concerned…_

I blinked a few times.

"Y-y-yea."

"So are you going to answer my first question?" Kyo asked dropping into a crouch so he was face to face with me. He rested his arms on his legs.

"Umm…"_ What was the question again…?_ "Yes?"

A smile almost made it on his face. Almost.

"I asked how long you've known."

"Known what? I know all kinds of things!"

He sighed exasperatedly. "That I've been following you."

"Ooohhh…Since the beginning." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Panic flashed across his face. "The…" He gulped, "--beginning?"

I nodded.

"Crap." He smacked himself on the forehead.

I pulled away slightly, noting how close we had become.

"Yea. Well you're a horrible stalker." I pointed out. "Speaking of that…Why where you following me?"

He shrugged. "I saw you smiling and I wanted to know why."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Just because I was smiling you thought it a good reason to following me!?" I asked dumbfounded.

He glanced at my warily, then shifted his gaze down to my bracelet, then back to my face. I held up the hand that wasn't covered in beads. "I'm fine. Just shocked and sorta weirded out….Are you really a stalker?! 'cause you seem to be…Jesus…Do you get paid?! Whole crap! Who are you working for!? I'll kick his a--" He hand covered my mouth and muffled what came next.

He was fighting a smile. But his eyes couldn't hid the amusement he found from my rant.

"No. I'm not a stalker. I don't work for anyone. I most certainly don't get paid. I was following you because I wanted to know what was making you happy. Curiosity got the better of me. I didn't mean to intrude on you."

"Muffnokagagfuclgnoleonego."

He blinked at me then moved his hand.

"Thank you. But you could have just asked to come with."

"Would you have let me come?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes…" He glared at me, "No, Probably not."

"Exactly."

"Still, there was no need to follow me. Again it's called asking."

"So if I asked anything. You would tell me?"

I winced. "Sorta depends on the question."

"What if it has something to do with why you are here…In a way…"

"I suppose…"

"'Kay." He said slowly. "Will you tell me who Kyokkou is? And don't say he's your cat. 'Cause the grave says that name. And animals aren't buried here. It's all people."

I looked down. "There could be dead squirrels." I said quietly.

"You said that if I asked you would tell me." Kyo said in an even voice. "I'm asking. Will you please tell me who Kyokkou is?" Kyo asked calmly again.

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Fine." I swallowed. "It's a long complicated story." I looked to the sky. "I would have to tell you my whole life story in order for you to truly understand." Tears came down my cheeks. "But I can't do that." I looked at him. My gaze was blurry. "He was a guy that helped me. He took care of me for awhile." I blinked; the tears rolled down my face.

"Did you love this guy?"

I laughed bitterly. "Yea true love. A eleven year old child who loves a twenty-eight year old man. Like that could happen... Oh god. Look at me." I started to wip at my eyes. "I'm pathetic."

"No." Kyo said gently. "You did love him. I can tell."

I blinked at him surprised. "When did you become caring?"

He looked up at me. "I don't know." He muttered quietly. Probably not meant for my ears.

"I have another question. Will you tell me what happened?" His gaze searched my eyes. Seeking out answers.

I stared at him. This guy really is remarkable.

"That's one thing… I don't know I'll ever be able to tell anyone." My voice was unsteady. I met his searching eyes. "Especially you."

* * *


	18. Chapter 18 A Fairwell

**

* * *

**

**CrimzonRoze: Phew it's been a long time. Sorry for the wait. **

**Twilight: It's about freakin time. **

**CrimzonRoze: Oh please don't saying any form of fuck. You've said it enough in this chapter. **

**Everyone: -raises eyebrow-**

**Kyo: What do you mean?**

**CrimzonRoze: You're just gonna have to read and find out. But Kyo you might wanna brace yourself. Im warning you. **

**Kyo: -doubtful look-**

**CrimzonRoze: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Ebony Dagger. For It was your review that inspired me to get off my lazy ass and write this. But I'm thankful to all those reviewers out there so keep on reviewing! XD Okay so Neko means cat basically, that's for lilly's flower revenge. So hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**

* * *

**

**A Fairwell**

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

* * *

It was the next day, and quite noisy downstairs. I pulled myself out of bed now over my sickness. I felt completely fine now.

I went over to my closet and took out my school uniform. Ugh. Miniskirts. You know you'd think they'd have uniforms _because _they don't want guys and girls to get distracted but with these things all they are going to do is get distracted. So annoying.

I pulled on my uniform thinking absently to myself. Trying to block the screaming from downstairs.

"_KAGURA WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING!!!" _Someone shouted from downstairs. I blinked as I heard a crash. Sounds like Kagura. I dashed to the door and pulled it open running down the stairs.

"A guy?!" Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru echoed. I turned the corner to see Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru standing in front of a huge hole in the wall. I stepped behind them and saw Kagura run smack dab into the paper guy. Yuki was there in a flash, his hand over the paper boys eyes. They were talking, but couldn't be heard because they were to far away.

"Great timing Yuki!" Shigure praised.

"Today Sohma-kun seems to be shining even more." Tohru said nervously.

"That was damn close." Kyo muttered. "BE CAREFUL KAGURA!!" Kyo scolded.

"Sorry, I didn't know there was a guy." Kagura's voice came from the smoke that was filtering out, revealing a brown boar.

Tohru's face suddenly perked up and she raced towards Kagura picking her up. "Shigure I understand it now! Kagura's the year of the boar!" She said excitedly.

"I think that's cheating." He said apprehensively.

"No wonder why Kagura's straight to the point! The habits of the ox!" Tohru said happily.

I rose an eyebrow. Is it just me or is this girls happiness gives others headaches? Maybe it just me, but I'm feeling slightly dizzy.

"I can't stand this." I muttered, turning around and heading for the bathroom.

"Oh Twilight!" Shigure said over the noise of the others talking. "There you are!"

"Yea, yea." I muttered going up the stairs.

"We're are you going?" Shigure asked in his normal voice.

"To go jump of the roof and hope I die." I said bitterly with a hint of sarcasm.

"On no!" Shigure exaggerated. "Twilight's suicidal!"

"Tch." I rolled my eyes at his fake concern and stalked up the stairs, turning the corner into the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror, analyzing my reflection. I used my fingers to comb through my short hair, drawing up the ends on the sides of my faces, to make a half up sorta look. I looked around on the sink and spotted a dark navy blue ribbon It look hardly the think that Tohru would wear. I shrugged mentally and grabbed it with one hand while holding my hair up with the other. I threaded the ribbon underneath the clump of hair and wound it around a couple of times before making a bow on the top.

I frowned at myself in the mirror. "Augh." I groaned, slumping my shoulders. Aw who cares if I look like a child. I growled to myself. At least the ribbon is near black.

I reached forward and grabbed my toothbrush, squeezing a line of blue toothpaste on it before putting it under the facet and getting it wet. I brought it to my mouth and brushed my teeth. I scrubbed the bottom row then the top row getting back to my molars and the inside, before spitting out the used paste. I rinsed my mouth out and cleaned the brush off, placing it back on the rack.

I stared at myself for a few more minutes before slumping forward onto the counter. I put my head in my hands, my elbows resting on the counter. "Dear god. What am I doing here?" I muttered to myself. I lifted my head and looked in the mirror. "I don't even know why I'm staying with these people. I should just leave and get as far away from them." I preached myself. I sighed. "I don't belong here."

"Twilight! What are you doing up there?!"

"Slowly killing myself!" I yelled back, followed by the insistent sounds of multiply people running up the stairs. I straightened myself, the door to the bathroom had still been open.

Kyo, Yuki and Shigure all turned the corner.

I gave them an 'oh come on' look and put a hand on my left hip, shifting my weight to my left foot also.

The three guys blinked at me.

I rolled my eyes at them and pushed my way downstairs. "Jerks." I muttered.

The guys seemed to have lost their voice for moment before Kyo yelled back a retort. "Well at least I don't look a like a young girl!"

Yea, that was a pretty bad insult. I spun around on the stairs my eyes flashing. I marched up to him. "That's the best you got? That's the best insult you can fuckin come up with? Newsflash. I am a girl! Now you wanna hear a really good insult?!" I bitched. He stared at me wide eyed. I continued on my rant. "You're a self center stupid cat!You're an idiot and unwanted nobody cares about you!! Nobody cares about your fucking position in the fucking zodiac. Akito isn't going to allow in the fucking zodiac even if you beat the fucking rat! Akito is just fucking with your mind! Why can't you see that you idiot asshole! Why would you want to be in the fucking zodiac anyways?! They're just a bunch of idiots that can all go screw themselves." Breath.

"This whole family can go screw themselves!!! I don't care about this fucking family?! What have they done for me?! Ask yourself. What have they done for you huh?! Nothing! They haven't done nothing for you!!! Those whole family is fucking twisted! You think you had it ruff?! You think you had a bad child hood!?" I screeched at him. He just continued to stare at me with shocked eyes. "I was freaking Akito's pet! I was his beat up toy! Whenever he got mad he took it out one me! I have scars all over my fucking body because of him!! He threw my across rooms just because he fucking felt like it!" I took a step closer to Kyo making him step back to get away from my fury. Yuki opened his mouth. Probably to relate on his position with Akito. But I already knew that.

I stopped Yuki from talking with my hand. "I know all about your fucking position with Akito. He bitched about you on a daily basis. It was always "My rat this. My rat that" Blah blah blah. Sometimes he wished I could be like you sometimes he was pissed about your behavior so he took it out on me! I know pretty much everything about all of you." I hissed.

"This family can go to hell!" I growled frustrated. Not sure what do now. What to bitch about. Surprisingly my beads hadn't even shown a sign of changing. I was in complete control. But I'm so angry inside and I just don't know what to do and that's when it clicked. "That's it I"m outta here. Bye. So long assholes." I bided, turning around a running down the stairs. I noted Tohru talking to Kagura conversationally in the kitchen. She must have changed back and gotten dressed.

On my way through the door I tore out the ribbon and threw it on the thresh hold of the door on the way out. I heard some footsteps guessing they were trying to catch me. I ran faster disappearing into the woods.

* * *

**CrimzonRoze: Wow. I hadn't it to take a turn this way. But wow. So now we really kinda know her relationship with Akito. And by god did she take her anger out on Kyo. Toldja Kyo. **

**Kyo: -no comment-**

**CrimzonRoze: He's still in shock. Well so am I. I just thought of a whole new way to the plot! The plot bunnies have invaded. Mwhaha. What will happen next? I guess you will have to review and find out!**

_

* * *

_


	19. Chapter 19 Happy Birthday

**

* * *

**

**Happy Birthday**

* * *

**CrimzonRoze:**-sigh- I kno the title for this chapter makes absolutely no sense. But i didn't kno what name this chappie. So I pulled up my Windows Media Player and hit random and clicked next and this is the song that came up. Btw. It's done by The Birthday Massacre. Go check it out. ^^

**Twilight**: Okay kno that you're done advertising other peoples music shall we talk about what happened last chapter?!

**CrimzonRoze:**Who says I'm done. Everything by the Birthday Massacre is pure genius! Hell, I think I'm gonna make Goodnight by them You're theme song. Wait...Wait...Wasteland by 10 years came on. Nope that fits you more.

**Everyone:** -raises eyebrows-

**CrimzonRoze:** Here, listen!

**Twilight:** -mutters- guess that kinda fits me.

**CrimzonRoze:**It's perfect!!!!! `Kay now i think i'm done advertising songs.

**Kyo:** `bout time.

**CrimzonRoze:**Oh my kira, I thought you were stunned into silence!

**Kyo**: WAS NOT!

**Yuki:**Oh my kira? What's the hell that suppose to mean?

**CrimzonRoze:** Well see if you watch Death Note. By the way all you ppls L's mine. -points at the cast for Open Wounds- Anyways it's about this guy that kills a bunch of ppl mysteriously, well they call it a death note hence the name, anyways, They—as in the police—gave the name Kira—which ruffly translates to killer—to the guy that ways killing all the people. And the guy—He's name is Light Im-A-Gay—Thinks himself god. So in otherwords; It's mine—and Emalee—version of 'Oh my god.' But it's a really good anime! It's prolly even better then Fruits Basket!

**Twilight:**You're advertising again.

**Orginal Fruits Basket Cast:** HEY!

**CrimzonRoze**: It's just because they stopped at where everyone finds out Kyo's true form. And I was like WTF?! It was screwed up. I like the manga better. Now I won't be able to say if I like the Death Note Manga over Fruits Basket Cause I haven't read it.

**Yuki:** Um...?

**CrimzonRoze:**But I used to be in love with Yuki. Nope L's way cuter!

**Yuki:** HEY!

**Twilight/Kyo**: -snicker-

**CrimzonRoze:**What? Who doesn't love a crazy-huggable panda?

**Yuki:** Eh?

**CrimzonRoze:** -laugh-

**Yuki:** What the fuck kinda of name is L?

**CrimzonRoze:**That's his code name! But I know his full name! but I don't wanna spoil it for the other people. And actually it doesn't say in the Manga or Anime but in some of the other Death Note works. I actually Yahoo-ed it.

**Twilight:**We are soo getting off track.

**CrimzonRoze:**You're right! Well anyways. We've wasted enough of your time, so go ahead a read! But don't forget to check out all the things that were mentioned in this talk! You can find the songs on youtube and the show on myspacetv

**Twilight:** ENOUGH ADVERTISING!!

**CrimzonRoze:**Ehehehe. Read!

**

* * *

**

**-Yuki's POV-**

* * *

"Twilight, wait-!" Shigure rushed down the stairs. I followed at his heels. The cat was rooted in his spot just staring off into space_._

_Stupid cat... _I swore in my mind.

Tohru pked her head out of the kitchen as we ran by. "What's going on?" She asked, her brow knitted in worry.

I skidded to a halt and put on a reassuring smile. "It's nothing Ms. Honda. Twilight and Kyo had a fight and she ran off." I said reassuringly.

Tohru's worried frown deepened. "Is she okay? Where'd she go?"

I held my smile. "She's fine. She's probably gone to school early. Or off blowing steam."

She blinked a few times. "Oh okay. We should probably get going soon anyways or we're gonna be late."

I nodded my mute reply and gave her a serene smile before following Shigure. I stopped in the door frame, Shigure was a few feet ahead of me, looking frustrated. "Dammit!" He swore, reluctantly walking back towards me.

Some reason my foot felt unleveled. I looked down curiously, moving my foot to the side, to see a blue—almost black—ribbon that Twilight had been wearing. I bent down to pick it up. "She probably went to school early." I told him, slipping the ribbon in my pocket. It probably fell out as she was running.

"Let's just hope." Shigure said darkly. _I____'__ve never seen him act like this. It's so weird. To not see him acting like a damn pervert. There's something he's not telling..._

"Hey are you guys ready to go?" Tohru's voice asked. I looked behind me and she stood there, smiling slightly. Kyo was behind her with a blank look in his eyes.

"Oh my beautiful flower needs to get to school!" Shigure sang. Wow. Split-personality much? "How dare you boys make her late." He said shaking his finger at us, a smile plastered to his face.

Tohru immediately started to panic. "U-uh, N-n-no! That's okay. If we leave now we won't be late." She stuttered out.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay then, let me go get my bag." I shouldered my way past the two. I ran upstairs quickly, grabbing my bag out of my room and jogged back down the stairs.

I exited the door going outside and Tohru fell in step with me, Kyo stayed behind us a few feet away like he always did.

* * *

We entered the school ten minutes later, Kyo departing to get to homeroom first. I walked Tohru to her locker, inconspicuously looking around for Twilight. Tohru chattered happily to me, and I felt kind of guilty for not paying attention to her. I slipped a hand into my pocket, fingering the dark blue ribbon.

The warning bell for first hour rang. I smiled at Tohru as she pulled out the last of her books and slammed her locker shut. We started walking to her homeroom, she continued to chat to me oblivous to fact that I still wasnt paying attention to her. I honestly was trying to listen and get involved in the conversation but I couldn't keep my thoughts from straying to Twilight.

_When I was little I only saw her a couple of times. Most of the time she had her face hidden behind her hair as she slowly followed Akito. One time, she was walking behind Hatori, bruises marring her legs, scrapes and cuts covering her arms and cheeks. One arm was hanging limply by her side as she limp behind Hatori, who was going slowly so the girl could keep up. I remember them talking about something. What was it?_

I dug into my memory trying to remember one of the few times I heard her speak. _Oh I remember now. Hatori asked her if she needed help and she told him she was fine and she could do it, even though she looked like she was in agonizing pain. Hatori's gaze had softened and he just let her do what she wished._

_That was the last time I saw her, but not heard about her. The night she escaped there was a huge uproar about it in the house. Everyone was frantically worrying about Akito. Out of the information I could hear in my room, was that Akito did something to Twilight to set her off and she attacked him knocking him out and ran away thinking he was dead, as I learned from Hatori and Shigure when she showed up this time._

"Go Yuki." A warm feminine voice said softly, interrupting my thoughts. I blinked and looked up at Tohru who had stopped walking and was facing me, smiling wanly, her eyes warm. "You can go to your homeroom now. I can walk the rest of the way."

I immediately started protesting. She just smiled at me and tilted her head to the side. "That's okay. I can make it, I can tell you're worried about Twilight. You've been out of for awhile."

I looked down, breathing out before looking back at her and smiling. "Thanks Ms. Honda. See you next hour." She smiled back waving as she walked to her class.

I hurried to my class, entering shortly after leaving Tohru to walk to her homeroom. I had this class with Twilight. I took a seat. Students—mostly the males—where flinging things everywhere, goofing off and sitting on desks. The girls where in groups gossiping with each other. My eyes flickered around the room not spotting Twilight anywhere. I frowned thoughtfully. _Class is about to begin any second now. _As if to prove my thought the late bell rang and everyone quickly filed into their seats, not wanting to be counted tardy.

_She's probably just cooling off and taking her time reaching school...She was pretty angry when she left...And to think she went through all those things..._

I rested my cheek against my palm, staring out the window. Off in the distance gray clouds could be spotted. But they didn't look threatening.

I looked back at the teacher as he took role.

* * *

I looked a the clock as the second hand ticked past 'one'. Ten minutes `til the end of 7th hour. No one has seen Twilight all day. She wasn't at lunch or any of her classes. There are two classes we don't have together but Kyo has them with her, but she wasn't in those either. All of us including Tohru had last hour together, but to no avail. There was no sign of Twilight.

I sighed, scribling down notes on the teachers lecture. I glanced at the clock. Five minutes left. Why was on edge? She's probably fine, just decided to skip school today and is at home resting.

_Pat pat pat...pitter pitter pitter pitter_

My gazed slipped to the window as raindrops fell slowly then sped up. The sky was dark as the heaven's above cried.

Out of curiosity on looked over to Kyo. His hair was frizzed up and he looked really tired and weak. _He's going to have fun getting home..._ I thought dully to myself. _Atleast I have a umbrella in my locker..._

_Ding. Ding. Ding. _

Everyone got up quickly rushing to the door pushing in shoving to go home. I collected my books, slowly standing up as the classroom emptied, leaving Kyo, Tohru and me. We walked to the door Tohru falling in step with me as Kyo slowly followed behind as usual.

Tohru and I walked to our lockers, this time I actually succeeded in involving myself in the conversation. We gathered our stuff from our lockers grabbing our umbrellas as Kyo was glaring outside.

"Maybe you should've brought an umbrella, Cat." I said coolly.

Kyo's glared wretched to me. "Well I didn't think it would rain! In fact the news said nothing about this!" Kyo ground out.

"It's your own fault for not keeping an extra umbrella in your locker." I shot back, closing my locker, bag on my shoulder, umbrella in hand.

"O-oh please don't fight!" Tohru stuttered. "If the rain bothers you so much, Kyo. You can share my umbrella."

"NO thanks." Kyo muttered as we started to walk to the exit of the school. It was silent as the rain beat against the roof and windows.

"It seems to be getting worse." Tohru commented. "We are gonna get drenched in that."

"We better hurry then."

Tohru nodded as I opened the door leading outside. We popped our umbrellas open as a huge gust of wind blew at us, pelting us with raindrops.

_Honk. Honk. _

We looked up, momentarily blinded by rain. We saw a car parked infront of the school the headlights on, wind shield wipers going. We ran to the car instantly recognizing it as Hatori's car.

We slid into the car, drenched as we closed the umbrellas. Shigure sat in the front seat and Hatori was driving with his glasses on. **(A/n: I wuv Hatori wearing his glasses. He looks so smexy!) **

"I was visiting Hatori when I noticed how bad the rain had gotten and I convinced him to come pick you guys up!" Shigure said. The paused and looked around. "Where's Twilight?"

I looked up at upburptly. "What do you mean where's Twilight? Hasn't she been at the house all day?"

Shigure shook his head. "Not since she ran off. I haven't seen any sign of her, I didn't go visit Hari` `till noon-ish."

"Twilight wasn't in school." I deadpanned. "No one has seen her since she left?"

Hatori intervened. "What happened now?" He asked glancing in the rear view mirror.

"We fought this morning after Kagura left and she ran off." I answered.

"What kinda fight?" Hatori asked, eyes flickering to the rode.

"She yelled at Kyo for making a bad insult, then kinda just everything came spilling out." I replied quietly.

"Everything?" Hatori inquired looking at the mirror again.

Is it just me or am I answering all the questions? Sure, Tohru wasn't there. But Kyo was the cause of her anger. "Yes, she revealed her position with Akito."

Hatori didn't say anything, but just turned his attention back to the road. It took as longer then usual to reach the house because the rain was so bad. It was silent the whole way too. But when we reached the house Hatori decided to stay the night because of the weather and didn't want to drive in it for fear possible death, and we don't need our family doctor—the only doctor we can turn to when we are sick because we all turn into animals—dead.

I slipped my shoes off by the door hanging my umbrella up, walking leisurely to the stairs, jogging up them. I made my way to Twilight's door. I paused before knocking. Air was blowing out from underneath the door creating a draft. Silence greeted me. I knocked again, still no reply. I pressed my ear to the door and heard the gust of wind. I frowned as everyone else walked up the stairs to see if Twilight was in her room.

They looked at me as I turned the knob and flung the door open. A huge gust of wind almost knocked me over. I put my arm up protectively. Wind and rain were swirling around, I walked against it towards the glass door which was wide open arm still shielding my face. When I reached the door I yanked it shut, now completely wet all over again.

I turned around to see everyone else peeking inside the room. It was wet and water was dripping everywhere. It was also...

Empty.

There was nothing left in the room. There was no proof—other then the writings on the wall and the coloring on the ceiling—that Twilight had been here.

She had taken her stuff...and left...She really had meant 'good bye'.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *


	20. Chapter 20 Crawling In The Dark

**

* * *

**

**CrimzonRoze: Okay, since I've decided that I've ran outta of things to rant about I'm gonna do review replies. Oh and this chapter is named after a song too. ^^**

**CrimzonRoze: Okay first up is** _Emalee Roze_**. You're review makes me giggle to this day.  
****Twilight: That's not a very nice thing to say!!!  
****Kyo: AND HEY I DO NOT CUT MYSELF!!!  
Yuki: -sigh-  
CrimzonRoze: Yea, that was the point Emalee. It was suppose to seem like cliff hanger. Duh. Becuz cliff hanger are fun.**

**CrimzonRoze:**_ Mysticsky_**, like I've said up there, Cliff hangers are fun. ^^ Also I would like to address the fact on ur second comment. I really don't see how she's mary-sue ish…I mean she has a lot of issues. When I think of a mary sue I think of this happy go lucky person that can just automatically befriend everyone and make them love her. Also someone that's perfect. So…Does anyone else think she's mary sue-ish? I mean, I honestly don't see how she is, but I haven't really gotten in to detail on some of her past mistakes and all that fun crap. It's only the 20th chapter…Wait! IT's the 20th chapter!! OH MY KIRA!! LET'S THROW A PARTY!!! Lol.**

**CrimzonRoze: NOOOO**_ Ebony Dagger_**!! L'S MINE!!! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!!  
Kyo: Oh gawd, it's just an non existing anime charater.  
CrimzonRoze: So are you dumbass!  
Kyo: …  
CrimzonRoze: I don't even see why I put up with you people. I should go hang out in Death Note with all the cool characters. You guys suck.**

**Twlight: Thanks.  
CrimzonRoze: -throws tantrum- L's mine, l's mine, mine, mine!!!  
Yuki: Dear lord what have you started** _Ebony Dagger_?

**CrimzonRoze: Last, but not least** _CrimzonBlood_**, I'm glad it sounds like you r enjoying the story. I'm afraid I may end up dead if I keep procrastinating. (I didn't actually start writing this till last night. -_-)**

**CrimzonRoze: ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Crawling In The Dark**

* * *

**Kyo's POV**

* * *

I yawned tiredly as I sluggishly walked down the stairs scratching the back of my head. It's been about two weeks…Twilight still hasn't shown up. We've looked numerous places, but she seemed to have disappeared off of the face of the planet. Tohru can never stop worrying about Twilight; she's always on the lookout. I think everyone is slowly losing hope that she won't return. That she'll disappear for another five years.

I groaned, twisting my spine, before entering the kitchen to see Tohru bustling around making breakfast. I walked in rubbing my eye, Tohru, not paying attention almost ran into to me accidently, but I caught her by the shoulders holding her an arm's length a ways. "Careful." I said gruffly.

She blinked then started stuttering. "S-s-sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Yea, I kinda noticed."

She nodded nervously. "Gomen again." She bowed, then turned to go back and work on breakfast. Thank god it was the end of the quarter…Meaning they had today and Friday off. So a long weekend.

"Would you like some help with that?" I asked.

Tohru turned around, a surprise look on her face. "Oh no that's fine. I'm almost done…But if you would kindly set the table, I would very much appreciate that."

"Sure." I answered, going to the cabinet that held all the china in it.

Five minutes later the table was set and I was helping Tohru caring out the food, everyone seemed to be drawn out from their rooms (Caves) and was taking seats.

I sat down as Tohru placed the last dish on the table, before taking a seat herself. We said Grace before digging into eat. It was really silent…

"Do you think she's ever coming back?" Tohru asked, worriedly.

Yuki smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm sure she'll come back sooner or later."

Tohru seemed to fine little relief in the damn rat's words and continued eating. Nobody talked for the rest of breakfast except Shigure who just complimented the meal before going back to his office to work on one of his perverted romance novels.

Yuki offered to help Tohru pick up and do the dishes. And I thought it was only fair, because I set the table and helped Tohru carry out the meal. I was about to leave when Tohru stopped me.

"Kyo, I need some errands done, But I have a lot of work to do around the house…So if you don't mind…"

"What is it?" I asked turning around.

"Can you go to Tokyo and pick me up a list of supplies." She asked, then seemed to get a little nervous.

"Can't you get them here?"

"N-No, They are only available in Tokyo…Never mind, if you don't want to do it, I'll make time." She said changing her mind.

I shook my head. "No, I'd rather go. Less chance of some pedophile harassing you. Just make me a list and I can do fine."

"A-alright…If you're sure…" She stuttered, as I nodded, slightly agitated. The girl scurried out of the room and came back a few minutes later writing on a notepad.

She quickly wrote down what she needed to and tore the paper of the pad and gave it to Kyo. "Here, that should be all. Oh here's some money." Tohru added pulling out some cash. "There should be a little extra so you can get yourself some lunch if you're out that long." She said bowing before going to help Yuki with the dishes.

I took the money. "Whatever." I muttered heading out the door, slipping on my shoes before exited the house.

* * *

I arrived at Tokyo a half hour later, the streets bustling with many people. I weaved my way through the crowd extra careful to not bump into any women. I found one of the stores on Tohru's list and entered it, looking for the item specified. And so it went on. I searched for the items on the list and picked them up. I stopped for lunch, being that I was only about half way through the list. Who knew Tohru did a lot of her shopping in Tokyo…That's dangerous. Then again she may take that damn rat with her.

I sighed running a hand through my hair glad that it had cooled down and the streets didn't have so much of a crowd now that it was almost dark. I walked past a store, the window full of advertisements. I didn't really pay much attention. The store wasn't one on the last…But as I walked by I had this chill run through my body. I blinked but continued on my way, but stopped when the last bit of sunlight hit something silver from in the store, blinding me momentarily.

I looked at the store, slightly surprised and recognized the person at the cash register. It was…Twilight…She was slightly un-recognizable…And I could only see her back…But no one could have silver hair like that.

Twilight gave her money to the man and picked up her bag of grocery turning around giving me a good look of her. She was wearing a dark blue cap, her hair had grown out a little bit and she had it up in her hat, lose strands hung around her face. She wore a brown tank top under a purple low cut t-shirt that said "Prime Rose". She wore jeans accompanied by a belt. On her right wrist she wore thick bracelet thing, on the left wrist she wore a silver spendy looking watch.

I quickly ducked around the corner as Twilight came out the door heading the opposite direction of my hiding spot.

I followed behind her, but not to close…I must look like some crazy stalker holding all these bags. The sun disappeared behind the horizon, black painting the sky, I continued to follow her curious on where she was going.

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

* * *

I pulled my hat down to cover my eyes. _Nobody's following you-! _My mind screamed, but yet it still felt like I was being followed. Every hair on my neck stood on end…I just know someone's watching me. _Well I could easily take care of them…_The voice scoffed.

I frowned. _No. You don't control me. _

I shook my head, clearing the presence of 'her' from me. I rolled my shoulders and neck to ease some of the tension as I started to walk on a not so worn path into a small forest. The unease of someone watching me following me as I walked to my home. I kept scolding myself for thinking that someone was following me…I look to be like an average teenager…Why would any want to follow me home…where there's nobody there…DAMMIT-!!

There was a long crack like a stick breaking and I whipped around quickly to nobody there. I looked down to see my foot underneath a two pieces of a stick. I sighed. It was just me. But what I didn't know was there was a boy in the trees cursing to himself on his stupidity.

I continued to walk to my house…It was too far into the forest but it was far enough to be secluded from the rest of the world if I may say. I reached the house shortly, walking up to the deck and that's when my keen senses caught it. One, The breeze shifted, and I could smell them Two: Their breathing was ragged like they were having trouble keeping up with me. (Wind carried that as well) And three: there was another crack from a stick. I tensed up and paused ever so slightly, but then quickly calmed myself, continuing my way into the house. I walked in, shutting the door and walked to the kitchen to place the groceries on the counter. I slipped out the back door which was the best door to sneak out of I had learned, because it made no noise what so ever.

I immediately went into the forest hiding behind a tree, my senses on high. The breeze blew by me again, and I sniffed the air, just like a dog, and smelled the same scent downwind…which would be east…The person is hiding to the east. _Okay now that I know the position of this person…it should be easy. _

I slowly stalked through the trees weaving towards the back of the forest, thinking that if it was any typical stalker they'd want to be upfront so they could see the person easier…So this way it would enable me to sneak up behind them. I decided I went far enough and went towards the house, hopping I'd come up behind the pedophile. And it turns out I was right. There was…by the built a man standing behind a tree…well from my point of view he was standing in front of the tree…But that doesn't matter…His back was to me, and it was dark so I couldn't see anything really, just the silhouette of his body.

I slowly got down low, thankful that there weren't a lot of fallen branches between him and me, and snuck through the forest. I reached the man and he still didn't sense me, but just as I was about to strike he turned his head ever so slightly finally realizing someone was behind him. A little slow…But I got him, bashing the back of his head with my forearm. He crumpled to the ground easily, screaming.

"DAMMIT!! THAT FUCKIN HURT!!!"

I blinked. Only one person sounded, and swore like that. "Kyo?" I asked genuinely surprised.

"No shit, Sherlock. BITCH!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME!!!!" He screeched up at me, holding the back of head…and that's when I realized that there were shopping bags off to the side.

"I-I thought you—" I stuttered then stopped and frowned. "What the hell are you doing here?!?!? How the fuck did you find me?!"

He glared up at me, still rubbing his head. I sighed, knowing that I was gonna regret what I was about to say. "Fine, you can come in the house a little bit and I'll check your freaking head." I muttered walking past him out the forest. "Stupid asshole."

He grumbled to himself getting his bags and followed me inside. I got inside and immediately started light the candles that were placed in various places. "We are you lighting candles?"

"Because I don't have electricity." I snarled…a little too harsh, neh? I walked into the kitchen, surprisingly Kyo didn't answer to my rudeness. Just bore a hole in my back.

I muttered that I was gonna be right back, before jogging towards the stairs and up them to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and then quickly returned back downstairs to see Kyo surveying the room. "Now while I play doctor why don't you sit on the counter?" I ordered going to fetch one of my spare flashlights. Kyo shrugged and followed orders, after setting his bags on the table he went to the counter and sat on it. I came up to him holding the flashlight before clicking it on and flashing it in his eyes. It wasn't a real bright flash light…It use to be used to check if I had a concussion. "Does that hurt?"

"You're shinning a flashlight in my eyes, of course it hurts." Kyo scoffed.

I sighed, then moved the light from eye to eye. "It seems that you have a mild concussion. Do you have double vision?"

"No."

"Okay then you're gonna live." I answered clicking the light off. "Now how did you find me?"

"I saw you in a store and followed you here." He answered simply.

"What were you doing in Tokyo?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I was just here."

I sighed exasperatedly. "So whose house is this?" Kyo asked. "It's pretty nice."

"None of your business." I snapped.

Kyo rose an eyebrow. "Okay…so this is where you've been?"

"No." I said sarcastically. "I've been flying with the monkeys."

"Okay…? Are you coming back?"

"No." I said bluntly.

"Why."

"Because I said so." I retorted.

"Ah, defensive. Now a real reason."

I shook my head. "Nope." And popped the 'p'.

"Well then I guess I'll have to tell everyone where you are…Including Akito."

Now that flared my anger. "Well then I guess I'll have to tie up a certain cat and lock him in a closet." I snapped angrily. "Nobody would care if the Cat went missing. I'm sure everyone would be happy in fact." I snarled, venom dripping from my words.

Kyo flinched. "You're probably right." He said quietly.

I blinked, taking off guard once again. "Wha?"

"I said you're probably right." Kyo said a little louder jumping off of the counter. "Nobody cares. Hell, I'd be lucky if anyone noticed that I was gone, other than Tohru." He said walking a little ways from me, back facing me.

"H-h-huh?" I stuttered confused.

He looked back at me and smiled bitterly. "I guess what you said before you left really hit me…I've been thinking about it ever since you disappeared."

I stared utterly shocked.

"I'm not gonna pressure you to come back, like anyone else at the house." Kyo said picking up his bags and heading for the door me slowly following. "And I won't tell anyone where you're at, just that you're doing fine, because everyone has been terribly worried, `Specially Tohru." He said, opening the door before turning to look back at me. "But if you ever wanna come back…You know where to find us." He said before closing the door, disappearing into the forest, not giving me a chance to reply.

* * *

**Twilights outfit:http: / / i425 .photobucket. com/albums/ pp337/ CrimzonRozeAlchemist /cool. jpg. (take out the spaces)**


	21. Chapt 21 A Dangerously Agressive Reunion

**CrimzonRoze:** OH MY KIRA!! I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED! SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED! First I got meself and boyfriend. Hehe~ And second skools been really busy….;; Sorry everyone, I kno I don't deserve it, but you'll all forgive me right? –looks at readers with hopeful eyes-  
**Twlight:** Psh, that's not gonna do much. They prolly already forming a cult to come and murder you in ur sleep.  
**CrimzonRoze:** Oh gawd no! .; ;__;  
**CrimzonRoze:** Why don't we move on to the review replies, eh heh heh –laughs nervously-  
**Twilight:** Yeaaa, surrre, try and desract them why don't you?  
**CrimzonRoze:** WELL FIRST OFF IS **EMALEEROZE!** And no, I will not allow you to turn me into a mary-sue. :S They are just…ew.  
**Kyo:** HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT! I'M NOT PRETTY!  
**Twilight:** Psh, who care's about Kyo's "feelings"  
**CrimzonRoze:** -whispers behind hand- She just doesn't wanna admit that she stunned into silence after what Kyo said. And thank you Emalee. I try my hardest. :]

**CrimzonRoze:** Well thank you, **Princess-Lazy-Chan**, Im glad you think so. ^.^

**CrimzonRoze:** -cackles- Haha, well that's fine **Ebony Dagger** you can have L, I has my own panda bear know, and he even has the bags under his eyes too! And he's more cuddle, and plus he REAL! I can actually hug him. Haha. Hehe~ He's skinny and paler then someone can imagine, altho he's blonde. But lol, I has my own now. ^.^ Kehe~  
**Yuki:** -sigh- Oh boy…I told you not to go on about that Ebony Dagger, now look what she's going on about.  
**CrimzonRoze:** -still raving on about her cute "panda bear"-  
**Everyone:** -sigh-  
**CrimzonRoze:** But ANYWAYS! Aw, I'm sorry you're sad, but I'm glad these stories can cheer you up a bit, I'm sorry this chapter isnt that funny…I think…-grimace-

**CrimzonRoze:** lol **Nitrea**…but Im a little surprise…Why do you want to kill Kyo? I kinda thought what he did was nice and kewl of him. –shrugs- Poor Kyo, You're gonna die.  
**Kyo:** Oh geez, thanks. I try to do ONE thing nice, and somebody STILL wants to kill me.  
**Everyone:** -said in an eerie creepy tone- We all want to kill you…  
**Kyo:** O.o;

**CrimzonRoze:** hehe~ Well hope you all enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

**A Dangerously Aggressive Reunion**

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

* * *

_A week later..._

_"_Are you sure she's okay?" I asked, worried, clasping my hands together in front of my chest.

Kyo sighed for the fifth time that morning, "Yes, Tohru. She's doing perfectly fine." Kyo told me, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Oh, how do you know? She could be freezing, or starving, or worse!" I fretted.

"Tohru, she's fine, it was only a week ago that I saw her and when I saw her she was carrying a load of groceries, so I doubt she's starving. As for freezing, she's living in a house, she's fine." Kyo reassured.

That helped a little, but I couldn't help but worrying and fretting.

I grabbed the basket of clothing Kyo and I had been taking turns folding until the pile was completely folded, before balancing it on my hip, heading upstairs to Shigure's room.

Kyo stayed behind, shoving his clothing into the washing machine before rotating the launder, taking the wet clothing outside.

"I'll be right back, Kyo." I called, heading out the door. Kyo grunted in response. I walked to Shigure's room, rapping my knuckles on the door.

"Come in." Shigure's voice sounded.

I bumped the door open with my hip before entering. "Hello my little flower, what can I do for you?" Shigure said, lifting his gaze from his manuscript, pushing his glasses up his face.

"Oh, I just have laundry to drop off…would you like me to put it away, or do you have time?" I asked, politely.

Shigure smiled, waving a hand at me. "Go ahead and just put it over there by the bed, I'll do it myself later."

"Okay." I answer, following his orders, before leaving the room.

"See you, Tohru."

"Hai, Shigure-san." I replied, heading outside to help Kyo finish the laundry.

I passed by Yuki's room, the door was cracked open; I saw him in there. He was sitting at his desk, tapping his pencil on the desk, trying to do his homework. I smiled softly, before continuing on my way.

I stepped outside walking to where Kyo was standing, pinning up sheets. I noticed that he had not touched Yuki's clothes which were mixed into the basket.

"What took you so long?" Kyo demanded.

"Gomen-asi…Forgive me…" I bowed, jumping to apologize.

"No, it's okay…don't worry about it…" Kyo grumbled.

"Hai." I said sharply, going to pick out and hang up Yuki's white button up shirts.

"So, Kyo…You told me you know where Twilight lives?" I asked.

"Yea…" Kyo said cautiously. "But I told her I wasn't gonna tell anyone where she was at…"

"Oh…"I frowned disappointed. "I really want to see her…make sure she's okay…"

"Eh…Well I'm not so sure…She may not appreciate that…"

"I know, Kyo-kun…you're just being kind." I smiled, and Kyo's cheeks turned a light pink color.

"I'm not kind." He mumbled hiding behind a sheet.

I giggled quietly, pinning up another shirt. "I don't believe that, you're a very kind person."

He grumbled something to himself, turning away, embarrassed. I smiled warmly, before pinning up another article of clothing.

"Okay, I'll be back, I have to go shopping in Tokyo." I called, slipping on my coat and winter boats.

Surprisingly it's been a warm winter so far, and we've barely had any snow, as of today there's only maybe an inch covering the ground.

"Why are you going back to Tokyo?" Kyo asked, coming around a corner. "I just went there for you last week."

I smiled politely. "I know, and thank you, but I've run out of a few other things I need, but I'll be back to make dinner, I shouldn't be gone long."

"Ms. Honda, you shouldn't go alone, Tokyo's a dangerous place and it gets dark faster now." Yuki said, showing up behind Kyo, who looked about ready to hiss at him, but he just moved to the side, mumbling something along the lines of "damn rat"

"Oh no, it'll be okay, I've gone many times on my own, and never once had I been in danger." I said determined. "I'll be fine, promise; I don't want to bother any of you, I know you're all busy, so I'll be back real soon so you don't worry about me."

"I don't know…" Yuki said skeptically. "I'm pretty much done with my homework anyways, why don't you let me come?" He said stepping towards me.

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly allow you to do!" I said, starting to spaz. "I'll be fine, I promise! Please don't worry about me." I said rushing out the door. "Be back soon!" I called over my shoulder as I left the Sohma's yard.

"That girl…" Kyo sighed, turning around and going back into the house.

Yuki watched me until I disappeared out of sight, then I don't know what he did, but probably went back into the house too.

I walk down the Sohma's road, heading for the bus stop, smiling as I thought about how lucky I am to have so many people care for me.

I waited at the bus stop for a few minutes, until the city bus showed up; I boarded it, payed the toll before taking a seat next to a window and stared out of it, until I reached my destination.

The entire half hour ride there, I went over and over the list of supplies that I needed to pick up.

The bus stopped and I got off, stepping into the busy streets of Tokyo.

I walked to the bus stop, I had bought all the things I needed to get and I was walking down the mostly empty streets of Tokyo now, humming to myself. Night had already fallen, the air was growing crisp, and I could already see my breath.

I shivered slightly, but not really from the cold. The big jacket I wore kept me plenty warm, but from the way the darkness seemed to engulf everything, even though there were street lights.

I continue to walk towards the bus stop which was still a good five blocks away. I turned left into an alley, planning to skip over a street so I'd get there faster. As I got farther into the alley, it got darker and seemingly colder. I shivered again, picking up my pace, before I heard a threatening growl behind me.

I froze, turning around slowly, to see three huge, hungry, ravenous wolves.

* * *

Twilight's P.o.V.

* * *

I have no idea why I decided to randomly take a walk at night around Tokyo, really, I have no idea. I just had this weird feeling, so I decided to go for a walk and since I was going on this walk I thought I might as well pick up some candles since I was running low.

I sighed to myself, looking up into the sky at the twinkling stars. _Should I go back? I mean…he did sorta, kinda, maybe apologize…and he said that they were worried about me…no, no…I should go back, I'll get caught my Akito…but I can't keep running away from him like a scared little child, Im not that little ten year old anymore, I've grown and I'm stronger than him. _

_That you are…_ The voice whispered.

_That's not what I meant…but…I just don't know what to do…_

"Hey watch we're your going." Said a teenage boy about the age of 16 as he bumped into me purposely, laughing to his friend as they walked by.

_Poof._

"Idiots," I muttered to myself, grabbing my clothes, now in my wolf form, dashing into the bush.

The boy looked back. "Hey she's gone."

"Wow."

I smirked, waiting for them to turn back around. _I could have a little fun with this…_

I stepped out of the bush, running up behind them to stop, and snarl at them, growling loudly, and showing my sharp canine teeth.

They slowly turned around and looked at me.

"Aw, such cute puppy." One of the boys said laughing, while the other one tried to kick.

I snarled, latching onto the boy's ankle biting hard. He yowled at the top of his lungs, shaking his leg.

I growled, gnawing on his leg.

"LET GO YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" The boy screamed as the other teenager came up and tried to grab me by the scruff of the neck.

I let go of the boy's leg, arching back to turn around and bite the boys hand as he howled in pain.

I growled and barked viciously, as one of the boys took off running and screaming. The boy whose hand was currently in my mouth was trying to yank it out. He hit me with his other hand to try and distract me.

I growled in low in my throat, knocking the boy over pinning him down. My lips curled back in a snarl and I barked at him, and he whimpered saying "Please don't kill me."

I snarled at him, and then said, "Watch where _you're_ going."

I snapped my jaws in front of his face, before running off down the street as he scrambled from the sidewalk to scream and run after his friend.

"Heh, heh, heh." I chuckled to myself, trotting along happily.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLP!!!! GOD SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP! AAAAAAAH~!" I heard a female scream at the top of her lungs.

I stopped, ears pricking forward as I sniffed the ear, and my eyes widened. _It couldn't be…_

_I_ took off at a full sprint towards where I heard the cry and where the scent was coming from. It led to me to a dark alley way, I trotted in cautiously as I heard more screaming and growling. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I sure enough I saw Tohru standing up on a dumpster, three wolves trying to get to her.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

I snarled, growling loudly to get the wolves attention and even Tohru looked at me, obviously not recognizing me, because she looked even more frightened.

I growled diving for the nearest wolf, which was a dark brown one. I snapped at their legs as they fought back trying to get my neck. I growl, dodging their attacks, managing to get a hind leg between my jaws. I bite down hard and the wolf howled in pain, just as the one of the other wolves came to help their companion. This wolf was a dark and light gray color, give way to the fact that they were older and probably on their last leg.

I growled, slashing at them with my hind leg, scratching their muzzle. They yowled, snarling at me, before jumping on my back. I bit down on the brown wolfs leg, shaking my head as I tossed them to the side. I rolled over as the dog on my back bit the back of my neck.

That got them to let go, and I scrambled up quickly putting a paw down on the gray old wolves neck, snarling, before sinking my teeth into their muzzle as they tried to snap at me. They whimpered and the brown wolf came up behind me, biting my hind leg and I yowled letting go of the old wolf. I rounded on the brown wolf, lip curled back in a snarl as I tackled them, biting for their neck. They fought against me as I bit and chewed at any skin I could get at.

The old wolf snuck up behind me, but I kicked my hind legs at them, catching them squarely on the side. The old wolf skidded away, whimpering quietly to itself.

I continued to snarl viciously at the brown wolf, before getting a goo grip on its neck, shaking back and forth. The wolf clawed at howled at me, trying to bit me back. I mercilessly bit at the wolfs neck until the old wolf bit my tail and I let go howling as I snapped at the old wolf as they backed away missing my jaws by two inches.

The two wolves tackled me, pinning me down and I latched onto the old wolf's ear, pulling hard and biting as hard as I could. The old wolf backed off for a minute to clean his bleeding ear as the brown wolf tried to bite at my neck. I snarled kicking the wolf off me. The brown wolf skidded to a stop a few feet away from me and we took stances, bearing our teeth at each other, snarling. I sprung forward the same time they did and we met in the middle clashing upon our hind legs. I viciously went straight for their already bleeding neck; I got a grip easily, shaking my head, growling.

"AHHHH-!" Tohru cried as the last black wolf finally jumped up on the dumpster. I took this wolf as being the leader since they hadn't jumped in to help their other companions.

The black wolf growled at Tohru stepping closer and closer, backing her up into a corner.

"HELP!"

I let go of the wolfs neck and just as the black wolf lunged for Tohru I jumped up on the dumpster in front of her, knocking the black wolf off, and we tumbled to the ground with a lot of growling and snarling.

The black wolf howled in frustration then tackled me pinning me down to the ground before savagely attack my neck.

I growled, kicking trying to get the black wolf off me. I snarled trying to bit the black wolf back in any place I could reached.

I kicked the wolf in the stomach and they yowled letting go of me and I rolled over quickly taking them with me, I scratched and bit back, now having the upper hand.

The wolf barked in a short series, commanding the other two wolves and they ambushed me jumping on top as one bit my leg.

I kicked out my uninjured hind leg before the brown wolf could get a good grip and I nailed them in the stomach, and the brown wolf flew back hitting the brick wall not two feet from us.

I snarled loudly as the old wolf clawed at my back, I yelped, reaching back to gash the side of the old wolfs head with my sharp canines. The old wolf yelped and I jumped around making sure to dig my claws deep into the black wolfs belly below me. I then jumped at the old wolf, standing on my hind legs to create long bigger gashes in the black wolfs belly.

The black wolf howled in pain, trying to scramble up from under me, but I dug my claws into their belly more, making it impossible for the black wolf to move much. I batted the old wolf away, lunging for their neck, getting a piece of skin in between my teeth before ripping it off as more blood splattered to the ground.

The old wolf whimpered, backing off, before running away down the alley way, blood leaving a trail.

I snarled as the black wolf tried to move again digging my claws into their belly. I flipped around, and then said in wolf language, "Go away, never come back, and leave this girl alone and any other people, because I will find out, and I will come back and kill you."

The wolves yelped and I stepped off the black one and both the brown and black took off running down the alley way. I limped to the side, bending down to lick my back leg and chest before limping over to Tohru. She stared down at me, terrified.

"It's okay Tohru; It's just me, Twilight."

Tohru gasped. "Twilight?!" She jumped down from the dumpster. "Oh my gawd, are you okay? You're bleeding. We need to get you to the doctor!" She spazed.

I chuckled. "Where you gonna take me? The vet? And besides I'll be fine, we can go to my house, I have some medical supplies there."

"O-o-okay, do you have a phone, so I can call Shigure-san, to let them know I'm okay…"

I grimaced. "Ah, sorry about that, No I don't…"

"Oh that's okay…I just hope they don't worry too much about me." Tohru said as we walked out of the alleyway.

We made small talk as I led her to my house in the forest, hopping that I wouldn't transform back because I lost my clothes.

"So I'm glad you've been okay, I've been pretty worried." Tohru said.

"Yea, I've been doing well enough." I answered as I led her up the house.

"Wow, this is a pretty big home. How'd you get it?" Tohru asked as we walked up the porch.

"It was inherited to me—" I froze, and then growled lowly. "Tohru, walk into the house, close the door and lock it. Don't come out till I say something."

"W-why?!" She stuttered.

"Just do it!" I commanded.

"O-Okay." She walked into the house and I heard the locks slide into place.

I pushed myself against the shadowed wall and jumped off the deck running into the bare bushes where somebody hid.

I growled threateningly snarling as I blindly attacked the person.

"H-h-hey! Bad dog! S-stop it!" A male voice sounded.

I stopped. "Y-Yuki?!"

"E-eh?" Yuki said looking up at me. "Twilight?"

"What are you doing here?! How did you find this place? Is Kyo around? He told you where I was didn't he?!"

"No, Um, I followed Tohru, and Kyo didn't tell me where this is." Yuki answered quickly. "Why are you in your wolf form?"

I sighed, "C'mon." I said leading the way to the door. I scratched on the front door. "Tohru, open the door; false alarm."

The locks slide open and she peaked out the door. "Yuki?!"

"Hello Ms. Honda." Yuki said weakly, as I trotted into the house.

"Okay, I'll be right back, you two wait there; I should change: back soon." I called over my shoulder, limping up the stairs and that's when Yuki noticed the blood clinging to my fur.

"Oh my…what happened?!" He asked, turning to Tohru, who began to relate the story.

I went upstairs to my room, kicking the door closed with my front paws, waiting to for the transformation back.

I limped down the stairs ten minutes later, carrying a first aid kit. Yuki and Tohru were still standing in the entry way as I walked past them to the kitchen where I had first treated Kyo last weekend. They followed me in there. I set the kit on the counter, hopping up on it to take out a long bandage, bandage up my ankle in gauze.

"Hey tohru, will you come clean out the wound on my neck?" I asked. She nodded, walking over to take out some Polysporin. She soaked a cotton ball in the liquid then pressed it to the wound on my neck. It stung and I gritted my teeth as she worked.

Once the wound was cleaned out she threw the cotton ball in the garbage that was sitting the corner by the door. "Anything else?"

"Yea I've got some bad claw marks on my back. Yuki, if you don't mind?"

"Ah, yea, sure…" He said, walking out of the kitchen, leaving the swinging door to swing back and forth. I jumped down from the counter, and then sat down backwards on a chair, pulling up my shirt to reveal the nasty claw marks.

Tohru went to work cleaning and bandaging them up.

"Does it hurt?"

"yea." I replied.

"Thank you for saving me."

"No problem." I answered. "Those wolves are bullies, always have been."

"You know them?"

"Kinda, they're famous in the wolf world around here, but I've never heard of them actually attacking someone in public; strange, really."

"Ah…Okay…"

Silence settled between us again until Tohru spoke again. "Are you gonna come back?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know…" I replied. "Does anyone really want me back?"

"Of course! We all miss you. We're all worried about you." Tohru exclaimed.

I gnawed on my bottom lip. "I'm still not sure…"

"Twilight, please." Tohru begged. "I really wanna get to know you…I wanna be able to be here for you, I wanna be someone you can talk to no matter what. I want you to be able to trust me."

I kept quiet, but thought to myself,_What if I can't ever trust you? What if I won't be able to do those things…would you get mad at me, hate me? Guess there's only one way to find out…_

"Okay…I'll come back…but I won't promise I'll stay permanently." I said slowly.

I could practically feel Tohru's smile radiating from behind me. "YAY!" She cheered. "This is gonna be great! We're gonna be great friends!" She said happily.

I grimaced to myself, but she didn't notice_. __Maybe…_


End file.
